


I'll fight for you

by Kiwi1624



Series: I'll always find my way back to you [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, this is the sequel to you belong with me so make sure you've read that first!</p><p>Peggy's love for Angie has grown, but how long can she keep her safe? With the war coming to an end, Peggy finds her self face to face with Dorthy Underwood. Will Peggy be able to keep Angie out of Dotties deadly hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy walked into the diner with a smile. She took her usual seat and waited for Angie to greet her. 

Angie didn't notice Peggy walk in. She was too busy dealing with an arrogant customer. 

Peggy watched as Angie was harassed. She finally had enough when he grabbed her. She stood and walked over to Angie who was still being harassed. 

She put Angie behind her "sir is there a problem" 

"Yeah" he said "this girl doesn't know anything"

"Well I can assure you grabbing her like that won't educate her" 

The man rolled his eyes "aw is someone jealous" he said as he went to grab her.

She quickly grabbed his hand "fat pigs like you don't deserve to touch me" she hissed as she twisted his hand 

He winched in pain and quickly took his hand away and walked quickly out the door. 

Peggy followed him outside "you forgot to pay" she hissed 

He turned and walked over to her. He went to smack her.

Peggy again caught his arm "I said you forgot to pay, not you forgot to hit me" she hissed 

He took money out of his pocket and instead of handing it to her, he shoved it down her shirt, into her breasts. 

Peggy swung her head toward him, hitting her forehead on his nose. She heard it crack and knew it was broken. "Don't ever touch me" she hissed 

He backed up in pain and quickly left.

Peggy removed the money from her shirt and handed it to Angie as she walked in. 

Angie's face was plastered with shock "did you just" 

"Don't worry about it" Peggy smiled as she placed the money in Angie's apron. She went and sat back down at her table like nothing happened. 

Angie sat across from her "what the hell was that" 

Peggy chuckled "I told you I was going to fight for you" 

Angie shook her head in amazement 

"I didn't like the way he was touching you"

"You were jealous" she asked 

Peggy's face went a little red "just a little" she mumbled 

Angie chuckled "your cute when your jealous" she whispered before walking away. 

She returned a few minutes later with tea and a few sandwiches. One wasn't wrapped and on a plate.

Peggy looked at her a bit confused 

"You have to eat something" she said with a smile "if you don't continue to eat my good food your not gonna get better" she chuckled 

Peggy rolled her eyes "fine" she chuckled and took a bite "Angie" she said 

"Hm" Angie said as she turned back around to face her 

"Would you join me" she smiled 

"Of course" Angie smiled as she sat down.

Peggy watched as she sat down. She handed her half the sandwich "you know I can't eat all of this" 

Angie shook her head and took the food being offered. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over for dinner" 

Angie smiled "I'm finally gonna get to meet a work friend" 

"Yeah" Peggy chuckled "his names Daniel and he can't know that you know about the SSR" 

"Alright" she smiled. 

Peggy took a bite of her sandwich and Angie started giggling "what"

"You've got mayonnaise on your face" she said as she reached across the table to wipe it off

"Oh" Peggy smiled "thanks"

To everyone else they looked like best friends. But to each other it was so much more than that. 

\--

Peggy walked through the door with Daniel behind her. 

"Darling" she yelled as she entered "I'm home"

Angie came around the corner "earlier than usual" she smiled 

Peggy smiled back "Daniel this is my roommate Angie, Angie this is Daniel" 

Angie smiled "hello" she said as she extended her hand 

He shook it "hello" 

Peggy smelled the air "my god Angie" she said "what are you making"

"Crap" she said running to the kitchen

Peggy looked at Daniel before following her to the kitchen "did you burn it again"

Angie pulled the meal out of the oven "you know I can't cook"

Peggy chuckled and walked over to Angie. She kindly pushed her out of the kitchen "you should be banned from this area" she teased 

"Yeah" she sighed 

Peggy chucked "alright let me see what I can make" she said as she turned around and grabbed a few things. 

As she cooked diner Angie and Daniel sat at the table in the kitchen and talked. Occasionally they would include Peggy. 

Angie came over to Peggy who was at the stove. She put her head on her shoulder "how's it coming" she asked 

Peggy smiled. "Too close" she whispered to Angie when she realized she was getting too close for them to seem like friends. 

Angie had a puzzled look 

"Get off of me" Peggy whispered "your too close for us to be friends" she said low enough so Daniel couldn't hear. 

Angie who finally took the hint backed away. She smiled and grabbed a spoon, dipping it into the meal and tasting it "hmm" Angie said 

Peggy chuckled and served dinner. 

After dinner Angie excused herself and went to clean up the kitchen. She knew they had important things to talk about. 

Peggy smiled at Daniel "did you find anything on leviathan" she asked 

"Only that they are in Russia, which we already knew" 

She stared at him, and sighed "well I guess that means I have to go undercover" 

"What" he questioned "you can't do that. What if Douley catches you"

She stared at him "he won't know about this, will he" she said sternly 

He sighed and shook his head "nope"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Peggy went to work and tried to find any and all information on Leviathan. 

She found a file on a woman named Вероника Маринов (Veronika Marinov) 

She had no idea who she was but she knew she had to find that woman. 

The file said she was in New York. The SSR must be one step ahead of her. She had to work fast. 

\--

When she arrived at the diner for lunch she didn't plan on staying long. 

Angie put another sandwich in front of her 

Peggy chuckled "I don't have time to eat today, I have to be somewhere" 

"Sit down and eat your lunch" Angie demanded 

Peggy gave her a soft, yet stern look. She took a bite "there" she said with a smile "I ate. Now can I please have the others food" 

Angie could sense something was wrong. Peggy was in a hurry to leave. She hands her the other orders and Peggy quickly left, no goodbye. 

Peggy returned to the office and handed out lunches. She wasn't needed after lunch so it was easy for her to slip away. 

Before she had left she made a call to a dear friend. Once outside he was waiting for her "Miss Carter" he greeted with a smile 

"I need you to take me somewhere" 

"Of course" he smiled "where are we headed"

She handed him a piece of paper before getting in the car. 

When they arrived Peggy got out and walked toward the abandoned building. 

"Ohhh" she heard him say behind her "this seems exciting"

She stopped and turned to him "go wait in the car"

"You asked for my assistance" he smiled 

"I need you to keep the car running" 

"I will not sit this one out" he said walking in front of her. 

BANG

He turned around and ran back to the car screaming "I'll be in the car" 

Peggy chuckled and put her gun away. 

She didn't aim for him, she shot straight up. But it was worth it. 

When Peggy stopped laughing she walked into the building. She took her time clearing each room. When she came to the last room she saw a woman. It had to be the one from the file. 

She studied her features, long blonde hair, southern accent with a hint of Russian. Only someone who spent time in Russia would be able to hear it. She was tall, lean, and fast. 

"Hello Peggy" the woman smiled and turned to face her "I've been waiting for you"

Peggy stepped into sight "who are you"

"Oh silly me" she smiled "I keep forgetting to introduce my self" she held out her hand "I'm Dorothy Underwood, but you can call me Dottie" 

Peggy stared at the hand that was being offered to her

"I'm not going to hurt you" she smiled "but I have been keeping an eye on you" her smile grew which made Peggy get nervous 

"Oh really" she asked "and what do you know about me miss Dottie" 

"Please, drop the miss. I've always hated formal greetings" she smiled "I know all about you and your precious Angela" 

Peggy's heart stopped. How did she know about Angie. "I don't know any Angela's" she said defensively, trying to keep her cool. 

"Oh don't be silly" Dottie chuckled "has she told you about me" 

Peggy gritted her teeth. She's been with Angie, no doubtably gained her trust. 

"I go see her everyday for lunch, just after you leave" she smiled "she's really quite something" 

"Stay away from her" Peggy hissed 

"There she is" Dottie said with a small smile

Peggy had forgotten all about her gun. She squeezed her fists so tight they were turning white.

"Oh don't worry Peggy" she chuckled "I'm not interested in your precious Angela" she tilted her head and looked Peggy in the eyes "it's you I want. But if I can't have you, I'd be happy to take Angela"

Peggy gritted her teeth. The only thing stopping her from killing this woman was her side. Angie was right she wasn't ready for anything.

"Stay away from her" she hissed 

"Or what" she tilted her head to the side "you can't hurt me" 

"Don't test me" she growled 

Dottie chuckled "your still hurt" she sighed "you should have listened to her. You should have stayed home" 

Peggy was ready to fight, ready to kill. 

Before she knew it Dottie was on top of her, holding her from moving. 

Peggy squirmed but felt her body give in when Dottie pushed her knee into her side. She winced in pain

"Mark my words Peggy" Dottie said. She was so close to Peggy, peggy thought she was going to be kissed "we will meet again. How and when is up to you" 

"What"

Dottie pulled a card out of her pocket and slid it into Peggy's skirt, around her waist. 

Peggy shivered as Dottie touched her 

"We're going to do great things together Peggy" she smiled 

"We're not doing anything" Peggy hissed 

"No" she questioned "well then I guess I'll have to give Angie another visit"

Peggy struggled under her "I said leave her out if this" she screamed 

Dottie chuckled "your cute when your protecting her" Dottie looked her in the eyes "I wonder how loud she can scream. How much pain do you think she can take before she gives in" Dottie asked 

Peggy's blood was boiling. She used this anger to shove Dottie off of her "I said leave her out of this" she said as she punched her in the face 

Dottie had expected this. She caught her fist in her hand "I thought you were smarter than that" she smiled and threw Peggy behind her

Peggy's head hit a pole and she quickly found her feet. She turned to face her as her head started bleeding. 

"Don't fight me Peggy" she smiled "we both know I'm going to win. And when I win, and your dead, I'll visit Angie. Tell her her dear Peggy died. Tell her she left her to return to her I uncle" 

Peggy couldn't keep her cool. She lunged at Dottie again. This time she hit her. She didn't stop there, she punched her again. When she went to hit her the third time she was thrown across the room. Hitting the wall with her back. It took her a moment but she eventually found her feet. 

She was in pain, but she wasn't giving Dottie the satisfaction of knowing that. She wasn't just fighting for her self anymore, she was fighting for Angie. 

"Oh Peggy, give it a rest" she shook her head. She walked to the door "I'll be I touch" she smiled before exiting. 

Peggy ran after her. She followed her out side the building where she lost her. She disappeared into the woods. "Damn it" Peggy mumbled 

She made her way back to Jarvis in the car.

When she got in she mumbled "don't ask, just drive" 

Jarvis asked no questions. He took her to her home "are you sure you want Angie to see you like this" he asked 

"No I don't, but I need to know she is safe" Peggy said as she quickly got out if the car. She needed to know she made it here before Dottie. She ran inside. 

"Angie" she yelled. Her heart stopped when she didn't get an answer. 

A tear ran down her face "Angie" she yelled even louder. She ran around the house checking every room. 

"Angie darling say something" she cried 

She ran up the stairs and started opening every door. 

"Angie" she cried. Tears were streaming down her face. She fell to her knees and her face fell into her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler. It hit a few big points, but remained fairly small. Ah who am I kidding, this chapter was HUGE.
> 
> We now know Dottie is after Peggy and will hurt the ones she loves if Peggy doesn't comply. 
> 
> Yes I left it on a huge cliffhanger. 
> 
> Where do you think Angie is? Did Dottie beat Peggy home? Is Angie safe, or in the hands of a cold hearted killer? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope your enjoying the sequel!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy snapped her head up when she heard the door creek open. 

She was on her feet in a matter of seconds. 

She stared at Angie. Her fragile body shaking, trembling as Dottie held her arm. 

"Like I said" Dottie smiled "I'm not afraid to take everything you love"

Peggy looked at Angie, then to Dottie "let her go, this is between us"

"But that's where your wrong" Dottie chuckled "it was never between just us. I've had my eye on you for quite some time now, but Angie here got in my way"

"Killing her won't solve anything" Peggy pleaded 

"Oh I'm not going to kill her" she smiled "I'm simply going to test her limits. You remember me telling you about that" 

Peggy clenched her fists. She wanted to do something, anything to release Angie from her grasp. She thought about her options, but they all ended with Angie either harmed or dead. 

She looked at her beloved Angie as she was shaking with fear. It was breaking her heart. She never wished his upon Angie. She tried her hardest to shield her from it. 

"You wouldn't dare" Peggy hissed 

Dottie shoved Angie forward, holding onto her arm "maybe you would like a front row seat" she smiled. She threw Angie into a spare room and tied her to a chair. 

Peggy ran every possible way to free Angie through her head. At this point there was no way to get her out safely. 

As Dottie tied Angie to the chair her back was to Peggy. Peggy grabbed her hair, yanking it back. 

Dottie quickly reacted. She spun around to face Peggy and swung her arm into Peggy's side. 

Peggy winced in pain and released her just enough for Dottie to punch her. 

"Peggy" Angie cried as she watched the woman she loved on the ground

Upon hearing her name Peggy grabbed Dottie's foot and pulled her to the ground. She heard a bang as her head hit the floor. 

Dottie, again, quickly reacted. She pinned Peggy to the ground. She applied pressure to her wound. "Oh Peggy" she smiled "don't worry, you'll soon forget about Angie. It will just be the two of us. Doesn't that sound wonderful"

Peggy looked at Angie as she said "no, no it doesn't. A world without Angie isn't a world I want to live in" 

Angie smiled. How, in the worst of times, does Peggy find a way to make her heart melt. 

"Oh don't be silly" she smiled "admit it your going to enjoy this" she picked Peggy's weak body up and threw her against the wall so she could watch. 

Dottie walked over to Angie and smiled. 

"Get away from me" Angie hissed 

"Don't worry" Dottie smiled "his will only hurt a little" she chuckled "well for me that is" 

Peggy watched as Dottie smacked Angie

When she heard that faint scream, she found her feet and again attacked Dottie. 

She wrapped her arm around her throat and squeezed. 

Dottie grabbed at her leg, and flipped her on her back side. 

Peggy wasn't going down without a fight. She found her feet. Before she attacked again she saw Dottie grab a knife. 

Dottie swung it at Peggy, cutting her face. 

"Stop it" Angie cried as she was tied to the chair. 

Peggy stepped back, bleeding. She swung her fist at Dottie. She enjoyed the feeling of it colliding with her face. 

Dottie again swung the knife at Peggy. This time Peggy used her arms to hit hers, blocking the knife from doing its damage. 

Dottie stepped back and swung her body around, kicking Peggy in the face from above. 

Peggy immediately fell to the floor, landing face first. 

She stood to her feet, she was pissed. She stared Dottie in the face. 

As Angie watched Peggy fighting, she saw a side of Peggy that terrified her. As she looked into her eyes she saw anger, fear, and a cold hearted killer. Angie's seen Peggy angry and defensive before, but never this severe. 

"Having fun Agent" Dottie chuckled as she dug the knife into Peggy's arm. 

Peggy ignored the slitting pain in her arm and used this opportunity to knee Dottie in the face. As Dottie stepped back, Peggy pulled the knife out of her arm. As she removed it she looked at Angie. She saw the worry in her eyes. 

It was apparent Dottie wasn't getting up as fast as usual. Peggy hit her hard and it would take some time to regain her balance

Peggy ran to Angie, cutting the rope off her hands. She pulled her into a brief, but tight embrace.

"Well isn't that sweet" Dottie said as she found her feet 

Peggy pushed Angie behind her "I told you to stay away from her" 

"And I told you, you were cute when your defending the ones you love"

"Peggy" Angie whispered from behind her

Peggy's arm was bleeding, and it was bleeding bad. She needed help. 

"Your arm" Angie said as she took her top off. She wrapped it around Peggy's arm and applied pressure. 

Peggy kept her eyes on Dottie. She was grateful to Angie. She, herself, had forgotten about the deep cut.

Dottie chuckled "what are you going to do when you don't have her to take care of you" 

Angie was now standing beside Peggy, attending Peggy's wound. She had no shirt on, and that made Peggy scared. She placed her hand on Angie's bare side and pushed Angie behind her. She kept her hand on her waist, defending her. 

Dottie smiled "I used to be jealous of girls like you" 

"Oh really" Peggy hissed "well you should be" she said as she swung the knife at her face. She barely scrapped her skin. 

Dottie smiled "wrong move" she spun around even faster this time and kicked Peggy in the stomach, which sent her backwards. 

Angie caught Peggy in her arms. Peggy was in bad shape, anyone could see that. Angie held Peggy's face in her hands. A tear ran down her face as she said "if I come with you, will you leave her alone" 

Dottie smiled. 

"No" Peggy hissed as she tried to find her feet "I'm not letting you go" 

"I think I can leave her be for the time being" Dottie said with a satisfied tone. 

The tear ran down Angie face. She pressed her lips to Peggy's "I love you" she cried "I need you to know that. Your hurt, your not going to be able to take this much longer" 

"I don't care" Peggy hissed. She'd be damed if she was going to let Dottie walk out of here with Angie. 

"Let's go" Dottie said a bit annoyed 

Angie smiled one last time before letting Peggy go. 

"We're going to have fun" Dottie said as she grabbed Angie's arm. 

Angie protested and struggled under her touch. 

As they walked out of the bed room, Peggy was on her feet. She had no idea where this strength was coming from. She ran outside the room "Angie" she cried 

Angie snapped her head around to see Peggy approaching "stop" Angie cried as Dottie let her go and punched Peggy 

"I...will...fight...for...you" she yelled as she was punched. 

After a few blows to the face, Peggy caught her wrist and twisted it. She heard a 'pop' and Dottie went down. 

Dottie cried in pain as she fell to the floor "doesn't feel so good, does it" Peggy hissed. 

Peggy met Angie's glance for a brief second. 

Peggy climbed on top of Dottie, pinning her down. She started hitting her face. 

Peggy's punches started to slow. She couldn't figure out why. 

"Peggy" Angie cried and ran to her as she fell to the floor. 

Peggy felt weak. She was tired, and started to close her eyes 

"No" Angie cried as she held her "don't fall asleep, stay with me" 

Peggy smiled "Angie it's okay, I'm not dying" 

Her eyes lids started to fall "no" Angie cried as she pulled her even closer, she began to shake her "wake up" she yelled 

Peggy smiled "I'm not dying" she chuckled "My body gave into the pain so I'm resting my eyes for a second" 

Angie let her fall out of her arms and onto the floor "that wasn't funny" 

Peggy didn't mean to scare her like that, but it was indeed funny. 

Angie helped Peggy to her feet. She stared into her big brown eyes "peggy, you can't take many more hits like that. Let me go, go get help" 

"No" Peggy hissed "I'm not letting you leave with her" she turned to face Dottie. She was indeed week from the blood loss and she held Angie close, using her for support. 

Dottie was indeed in bad shape. She stood to her feet "I'll be back" she growled and jumped out the window behind her. 

Peggy let out a sigh and fell into Angie's arms. 

Angie kissed her before helping her into a bed room. She laid her on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Thank you" Peggy smiled as Angie helped her remove her top. 

Angie couldn't help but smile "no, thank you for saving me" 

Peggy tried to hide the pain as Angie cleaned the wound. 

"Sorry" Angie said as she cleaned and addressed her arm 

"For what"

"It's obvious I'm hurting you"

Peggy smiled "darling your not hurting me" 

Angie finished stitching her up and placed a bandage over the stitches. 

Peggy put her hand on her cheek and moved her thumb over the red handprint left from Dottie "she left a mark" she sighed 

"Don't you worry about me," she smiled "it will go away" 

Peggy smiled "but I let it happen" 

"No you didn't"

"I could have gotten up"

"But you didn't, and it doesn't matter anyway" she smiled at Peggy "you defended me, even if it was going to kill you" 

Peggy pulled her into a kiss "that's what happens when your in love" she whispered as she pulled her into a deep kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peggy and Angie are okay, For the time being. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little odd. I noticed it and I just couldn't figure out what made it a bit odd. I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Thank for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Angie awoke from Peggy's loud snoring. She chuckled, Peggy's never been one to snore, but she was exhausted. 

As Peggy slept, Angie took this opportunity to look at her wounds. She slowly took her shirt off and removed the bandage on her side. 

It was healing, not as fast as it probably should be, but it was healing. Angie gently ran her fingers over the torn skin. 

As she ran her fingers over the skin, she felt a lump. A lump that wasn't there before. 

She knew Peggy's body, she had studied it's naked form for quite some time now. 

That lump was not supposed to be there. 

She left the bandage off her side as she removed the one on her arm. She ran her fingers over her arm. 

No lump.

Her arm had bled while she slept, so Angie cleaned it up. 

She placed a new cloth over her arm and returned her attention to her side. 

She continued to run her fingers over the skin. 

She stopped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Peggy smiling at her 

Peggy was concerned when she didn't receive a smile from Angie "Darling, what is it" 

Angie looked back to her side, her fingers gently gliding across her skin. 

"There's something in your side"

"What" Peggy questioned 

Angie took her hand and moved it over her skin. 

Peggy's eyes widened when she felt the lump "Angie, darling" Peggy smiled "can you go make me a cup of tea" 

Angie face was in a bit shocked "no" she shook her head "we need to figure this out first"

Peggy smiled "you know I do my best thinking after I have my tea" 

"Alright" Angie sighed as she exited the room. 

Peggy was thankful she left. She didn't want her seeing this next part. 

Peggy tore open the stitches and dug her hand inside her open skin. She searched for this mystery lump. 

When she felt in, she grabbed it and pulled it out. 

She looked at her bloody hand. She had no idea what this was. 

She examined the object in her hand. It was small, round. It looked to be a grayish color, but she couldn't tell from all the blood. She looked to her left and saw a glass of water. She dropped it inside to clean it off. 

When she removed it, she could clearly see the object. 

It was small, round, grayish in color, it had a small red flashing circle on the top, a -

Peggy was ripped from her thoughts when she heard "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" 

She looked up to see Angie running towards her. 

"Stay back" Peggy demanded. She didn't need Angie to see her in this state. 

"Like hell I am" Angie said as she climbed in the bed. She closed the open skin on Peggy's side and ran into the bathroom to get somethings to stitch her up.

After Peggy had been stitched back up, Angie asked "what the hell was that" 

"Well" Peggy said as she handed Angie the object "I had to figure out what was inside me" she smiled nervously as she sat up. 

Angie shook her head "your stupidity is going to get you killed" 

Peggy shrugged the comment off and stared at the object Angie held in her hands. 

Angie examined the object before handing it back to Peggy "what is it"

"I'm not sure" she said as she climbed out of bed "but I intend to figure that out"

Angie protested as Peggy got out of bed, but Peggy didn't care to hear it. "Get dressed" Peggy said "your coming with me today" 

"Peggy she's not coming back today"

"I wouldn't expect her to comeback today, therefore she's more likely to show up" Peggy said as she finished getting dressed

Angie watched Peggy move. If she wasn't the one who attended her wounds, she would have never guessed something was wrong with her. She was great at hiding her pain. Angie stood and got dressed "I have to go to work" 

"No your staying with me. All day and that's final" 

Angie went to protest, but she knew this was one argument Peggy was going to win "alright" Angie smiled 

Peggy felt better knowing she would be safe. 

\--

Peggy walked into the phone company wearing her red hat. 

Angie followed her through the mess of people. 

"Good morning Rose" Peggy smiled as she stared at a wall 

"Morning Peggy" she said. Before she opened the door she looked to Angie. She was obviously out of her place 

Peggy noticed her staring "she's with me" 

Rose gave her a look "good luck explaining that one" she chuckled before flipping the switch that opened the elevator. 

As the doors closed, Angie looked to Peggy "woah, this is so cool" 

Peggy smiled. She pulled her into a kiss, knowing they were in the safety and privacy of the elevator. 

When their lips parted Angie smiled. She took Peggy's hat off her head and placed it upon her own head. 

"What are you doing" Peggy chuckled 

"I'm Peggy Carter" Angie said in a British accent "and I work for the SSR" 

Peggy chuckled as the door opened "nice accent" she teased as she took her hat back and walked forward. 

"Hey" Angie said as she followed Peggy "I'm not that bad" she chuckled 

Peggy stopped and turned to face her "your right. I've heard worse" she smiled "but darling, I need you to wait here" 

Angie had a puzzled look but nodded in reply. She watched as Peggy walked into the mess of men. 

Angie wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Peggy had walked into a room in the back and she was having a pretty heated argument with some man. 

"Well aren't you just a pretty picture" a man said 

Angie turned to see that man and smiled "I beg your pardon" 

"Oh come on doll face" he smiled as he stepped closer 

Angie shifted her weight and stepped back, she was clearly not comfortable with the situation. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"If you've got a boyfriend, he doesn't have to know" he whispered as he now had her pinned against the wall 

"Please" Angie protested trying to get him off her "you seem like a nice man, and...he....would certainly beat the shit out of you" her sweet smile was now gone. 

"Oh would he now" he smiled as his hand ran up her thigh 

"Jack" Angie heard another man say "I suggest you let her go" he knew she was Peggy's friend and he also knew Peggy would do anything to keep her friends safe. 

"And what are you going to do about it Sousa" he hissed 

Angie turned to see Daniel staring at her with wide eyes. He was clearly concerned and this only made her even more scared. 

"Agent Thompson" Angie felt a wave of relief when she heard that voice. A voice she would recognize any where. "I suggest you let her go"

"I tried to warn you" Daniel mumbled 

"And what are you going to do to stop me, Margaret" he hissed as his hand continued up her thigh. He was getting dangerously close to the area that was specifically Peggy's territory. 

"Would you like to find out" she hissed as she stepped closer. Her eyes were locked on his hand that was inching his way up her fragile body. 

He ignored her and let his hand continue. 

Peggy's heart sank and she had enough when she heard Angie let out a small cry for help. She stepped closer and pulled him off her "I don't think you understood me" she hissed 

Angie fell to the floor and stood behind Peggy. She turned to see Daniel still watching. 

Thompson pinned Peggy to the wall "are you jealous Margaret" he hissed 

She laughed in his face "unlike you, I have someone to go home to" 

Angie was clearly confused. Why wasn't Peggy just beating the crap out of him? Why did she just let him treat her this way? 

She was ripped from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder "come on" he whispered and she turned to see Daniel "your not going to want to see this next part" 

"Okay" she smiled softly and walked with him into a small room with a table. She wasn't exactly sure what went on in the hall, but moments later Peggy came in with blood on her hands.

"Thank you Daniel" she smiled 

Daniel nodded. When Peggy entered, she left the door open for Daniel to take his leave. Angie got a quick glance at the man who was previously harassing her. He was on the ground and a few other men were surrounding him. 

Peggy's smile was soft. She pulled the chair around from the other side of the table so she could sit next to Angie. She placed a hand on her leg and looked into her eyes "Darling," she whispered so quietly Angie could barely hear her "are you alright" the whisper was gone and her voice was filled with concern.

Angie smiled "I'm fine, promise" 

Peggy let her thumb glide across Angie's soft skin. She would give anything to kiss her in that moment. No, she needed to kiss her in that moment. She slowly stood up and walked to the other side of the room. 

Angie watched her walk through another door before returning with a smile "what's got you so-" she was silenced by Peggy's lips. 

Peggy had her pinned to the wall, kissing her softly. It was quick, but it made Peggy feel a hell of a lot better. 

"Oh" Angie mumbled when their lips parted 

Peggy's chuckled. She quickly let her go and turned around when she heard the door open. 

"Uh Peggy" Daniel said and Peggy was praying he didn't see what just happened "Douley needs to see you" 

"Alright" she said walking to the door. She stopped and thought for a moment before turning to face Angie. "Come on" she said as she walked into the hall. She'd be damned if she was leaving her alone for Thompson to come back. 

Angie followed her to an office in the back. 

Peggy knocked on the door frame to announce her presence. 

"Come in" he said without looking up "close the door" he mumbled and Peggy knew she was in for a big one. 

"Sir, I'd just like to-"

"Save it Carter" he hissed as he stood up to see Angie behind her "Who the hell is this" 

Peggy sighed "she my roommate" 

"And why is she here" 

"Well she couldn't stay home"

He sighed obviously annoyed by the responses he was getting "and why couldn't she stay home" 

Peggy stumbled for the right words "she uh-"

He stared at her, growing impatient 

"She's in danger" 

"And why is that"

"She was a witness in my case" 

He chuckled "your case. You don't have cases. You have a pen and a paper, which now that I think about it, your not holding"

Peggy groaned as she turned and walked to her desk to grab a pen and paper "happy" she said upon entering again 

"Who gave you permission to take on cases" 

"I did. All I do all day is sit around. The only reason you keep me here is because Dugan threatened to fire you if you didn't" 

"What's your point"

"My point is I want to do more" 

"What so just because you trained Captain America, you think you deserve a position in this world" 

Angie stood behind her in shock "you did what now" she mumbled 

Peggy shook her comment off "not only did I train him. Your for getting who he relied on. Who fought next to him, who HE looked to for support" she hissed "so yeah, I was expecting a bit more than lunch orders" she hissed before turning around and guiding Angie out of the office 

"I'm not done with you" he hissed 

"Well I'm done with you" she said walking to her desk and pulling up another chair for Angie. 

Angie was silent for a moment. 

After a minute she placed her hand on Peggy's leg "English" her voice was soft 

Peggy looked up at her and pulled her leg away. She looked around at the room of men, trying to make sure they did see Angie's sweet gesture. 

Angie quickly got the hint "Peggy, I don't care. Let them see" 

"What" Peggy said a bit louder than she hoped "are you crazy" she whispered 

"no," Angie said softly "I'm in love" 

"Yeah and I think it's getting to your head" she chuckled softly "we can't let people see," she sighed "they don't believe in people like us. How am I supposed to keep you safe if the entire world is out to get you, when I can't even keep you safe from one woman" she tried to stay calm but her voice was shaking with emotion 

Angie turned behind her and grabbed Peggy's red hat from the coat rack "your Peggy Carter" she smiled as she placed the hat on Peggy's head "and you always find a way" 

Peggy smiled softly. Angie was right, she always found a way. "Thank you" she whispered

Angie smiled "can I go to work now" she asked 

"Absolutely not" Peggy said sternly as she put her attention to her desk

"Come on" Angie sighed "I'll get fired" 

"I rather have to support you financially, than have to pay for your funeral" Peggy said holding back tears. The thought of losing Angie was unbearable.

"Peggy" Angie's voice was soft, sweet, and caring 

"No" Peggy hissed "and that's final" 

"Fine, fine" Angie sighed and leaned back in her chair 

Peggy looked to the clock and sighed "stay here" she said as she stood, grabbing her pen and notepad. 

Peggy walked up to Daniel and smiled "same thing for lunch" 

He looked up from his desk and smiled "sure" 

She scribbled something down on her paper and before walking away she asked "can you make sure she stays there" she motioned to Peggy "and make sure she's not bothered" she asked softly 

"Of course" Daniel smiled 

"Thank you" she went to walk away but turned back to him "be careful" she said "she can slip away before you know it" she chuckled as she walked away. 

He turned to look at Angie. 

Angie smiled softly when she saw him staring. She stood up and pulled at chair up next to him "whatcha doin" she smiled 

He shook his head "just work," he smiled "say, what's the real reason your here" he asked a bit curious

Angie smiled at him "I'm a witness...in Pegs case" she smiled 

He chuckled "no, I don't want the cover story, I want the real story" 

Angie swallowed hard "I don't follow" she said 

He shook his head "I've known Margaret for a long time, and I know when somethings up" 

Angie smiled "well for starters she hates being called Margaret" she chuckled and leaned back in her seat "and she's not hiding anything. She's my roommate and I was in danger, so she brought me here" 

Daniels smile fell "does she really hate being called Margaret" he asked a bit concerned.

"Well if she's not at work and someone called her Margaret, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a week" Angie chuckled 

How did he not realize the woman he has feelings for, hated to be called that. He felt awful. 

"Don't take it too hard" Angie smiled softly 

He sighed. It didn't matter anyway. His chances with her were over. He remembered her saying she had someone to go home too "can I ask you something" he asked as he looked at her 

"Anything" Angie smiled. 

"Is she married" 

"She better not be" Angie said too quickly "I mean, if she is I wasn't at the wedding. And if I missed her wedding I'd have a few things to say to her" she chuckled nervously. In that moment it finally dawned on her how much Peggy has influenced her life. She came up with a cover story just like that, right off the top of her head in a matter of seconds

"But she said she had someone to go home to" he sighed softly 

"Well," Angie searched her brain for the right answer "wait, you like her don't you" she asked finally picking up where this was headed 

"What" he said defensively "no" 

"Yes you do" she smiled. Damn, how was she going to get out if this one. This man has a crush on her girlfriend and she can't exactly mark her territory this time. She sighed softly "yes, it's true. She does have someone to go home to. Someone who loves her more than anything, someone who would do anything to make sure she came home each night" 

"Oh" he finally said 

"Look," Angie sighed "she cares about you, she really does. I can see it, but she's in love with another" she was trying to break it to him softly but she feared it was coming off too harsh too fast 

"No, no I get it" he sighed "who would trade in a red white and blue shield for a crutch anyway" 

"It's not like that" she sighed "have you told her how you feel" 

"No"

"Well maybe you should" she said pointing to Peggy who was now approaching. Angie smiled "this will probably come better from her any way" Angie said as she stood to walk back to her chair behind Peggy's desk. 

Peggy walked past Daniel with a smile "thank you" she whispered. She looked at Angie and smiled softly "ready to go" she asked 

"Sit" Angie said motioning to the chair. 

Peggy was a bit confused but did as she was told and sat down. 

"Someone needs to talk to you" she sighed as she leaned in closer so she wouldn't be heard by anyone else. She motioned to Daniel "and I think nows the best time" she sighed 

"What does he have to say" Peggy asked as she leaned closer to Angie. Their lips were so close it was killing her. 

Angie sighed "it's better if it comes from him" she whispered as she started to lean back 

Peggy nodded and stood up walking to Daniel "a word" she said as she walked into a private room. 

Daniel followed, giving Angie a look of 'yeah thanks for that' 

Peggy closed the door behind them and turned to face him "it's come to my attention that you have something to tell me" 

Daniel fumbled nervously before pulling her close and kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add something with Peggy and Daniel. 
> 
> That scene with Thompson and Angie!! That was actually a bit fun to write. Espically bc Daniel played the hero! 
> 
> What do you think the ball in Peggs side is? Should she have kept it inside her, or was it a good idea to remove it? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often, I've got some things going on that need my attention. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of my Stories! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Angie sat outside the room and almost lost her cool. He was supposed to talk to her, not /kiss/ her. 

Peggy was a bit surprised by the kiss and took a step back, ending it as soon as it started "Daniel" she sighed 

"Peggy" he said. It felt weird calling her that "I love you" he whispered 

Peggy shifted her weight. She wasn't comfortable with the situation and she had no idea how to approach it. 

"It's sweet that you care for me but," she stopped trying to find the best way to put it "I'm in love with someone else" 

He sighed and stepped closer "Peggy, I love you. Leave him, I can make you happy" he smiled as he kissed her again 

It was sweet it really was, but Peggy didn't want him like that. 

When his lips touched hers again she pulled away, instantly. "Daniel, your not listening to me" she sighed and stepped back once again "I have some one who loves me. Someone I will gladly die for, will do anything just to see them smile, someone I love falling asleep holding, and waking up next to" she found her self smiling "your a great friend, but that's all there is between us, I'm sorry" she said as she turned to leave. 

"No" he said sharply "I love you, and I want to be the one to make you happy" he said stopping her from leaving. 

"Get out of my way" she said softly 

"Not until you say you love me" he demanded 

Peggy stepped back in shock "Daniel this isn't you. You don't act like this, what's going on" 

"I'm in love with a woman who doesn't love me"

"So you think forcing me to love you will change anything" 

Angie watched as they bickered. She got worried when Peggy went to leave multiple times but was stopped by Daniel. For a brief moment she caught Peggy's glance and she decided to act on it. She walked into the room while they were still arguing "uh I'm sorry to interrupt but that guy" she pointed to Douley's office "he's looking for you Daniel" she smiled softly as her eyes met Peggy's. In that moment they shared something. Something no one else would understand. 

With just one glance they could calm the other down, tell them they love them, show them their affection, and provide strength. With one look they could fix each other's broken pieces, heal their pain, show each other their was a reason to keep living. 

It was all in the one glance.

Daniel looked between the two women. He felt strange being in the room. The way they were staring at each other made him uncomfortable.

His mouth dropped and he turned to Peggy. 

Before he said a word, Peggy's look on Angie changed. 

Angie quickly closed the door and watched as Peggy stared at Daniel. 

"It's her" he yelled 

"What" Peggy asked, trying to stay calm 

"Your in love with her" 

"That's ridiculous" she said quickly 

Angie tried to play along "your in love with me" she asked in shock. 

"No" Peggy said turning her eyes upon Angie "I mean yes, but as a friend. Your like a sister to me Angie. Not a lover" she said harshly 

It took all of Angie's might to hold back her smirk and sarcastic comment. What she wanted to say was 'right because the way you please me each night is totally what people do to their sisters' but instead she smiled and said "I love you too, as a sister that is" she cleared her throat and looked to Daniel "I'll have you know, we both have boy friends" she hissed "and we're madly in love with them" she said proudly 

"Oh really" he said "I'd love to meet these men" he smirked 

"Okay" she smiled cheerfully "can I borrow your phone Peg" she smiled 

"Yeah, go right ahead" she smiled. In that moment she thanked God for Angie's acting career. 

Angie smiled before exiting the room and making a quick phone call. 

When she reappeared she smiled at them "they will be here in about 10 minutes" she smiled 

Peggy had no idea who she called, but honestly she didn't care. 

\-- 

Angie stood up and smiled as the men walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around one and kissed his cheek. 

She gave Peggy a look of 'kiss him god damnit' and Peggy stood to properly greet her boyfriend. 

"Daniel" Peggy turned and smiled "this is my love, Jim Morrita" she smiled 

Angie piped up with "this is James Montgomery" 

"I believe you know them from the 107th" Peggy said as she laced her fingers with Jim's. She was trying her hardest to make it look as though they were a real couple. 

Daniel stood there for a moment. He was in a bit of shock when he said "wow....I didn't actually think you guys were real" he shook his head "I mean I know your real, but I didn't think they actually had boyfriends" 

Jim looked at James "and why wouldn't they" he asked "their both beautiful women, are they both unattractive to you" he said getting defensive.

If one thing was true, it's that the 4 of them were family, along with Howard and the rest of the howling commandos. Jim didn't care if they were his sisters or his 'lovers', he was going to defend them. 

Peggy put her hand on his arm "Darling, it's alright" she smiled 

"No," Daniel said "their both beautiful, but I thought they were...."

"They were what" James finally spoke up 

"I thought they were together" 

The two men looked at each other "they are" they both said at the same time. 

Peggy's heart started racing. She looked to Angie and almost killed the two men. 

Jim chuckled "their sisters, they come as one" 

James nodded in agreement.

Peggy let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. 

"I meant they were lovers" Daniel mumbled a bit ashamed 

"No, no no no" Jim said shaking his head 

"I'm sorry" he said looking at Peggy. 

Peggy smiled softly and placed a hand upon his "it's alright" she said in a caring tone "you did what your heart was telling you" 

"But I-"

"Just let it go" she sighed "I'm not going to yell at you" she smiled 

Angie smiled at everyone before turning to James "are you hungry" she smiled 

Peggy answered first with "I'm starving" 

They each chuckled and Jim put his arm around Peggy's side "come on let's head to lunch" he said as he kissed her cheek. He smiled as he walked Peggy to the elevator. Angie and James were right behind them. 

When the doors closed, the two men let the women go. Peggy pulled Angie closer, holding onto her. "Your a genius" she finally said 

"I know" she smiled proudly before placing a kiss upon her lips. She sighed when their lips parted "but I've never been more scared in my entire life" she said 

Peggy smiled softly "darling, I would never let anything happen to you" 

"And I know that" Angie smiled 

Peggy sighed "I hope you also know, I didn't mean anything I said back there. I do love you, but far more than a sister" she smiled 

"I know" Angie giggled and pulled Peggy closer to whisper in her ear "theirs no way you'd please a sister the way you please me" 

Peggy's eyes lit up and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. 

When Angie looked into her eyes she felt Peggy's hold on her loosen. She heard the doors open but she didn't care. She kept her stare on Peggy. She finally said "can we go home now" 

Peggy smiled as she walked out of the elevator "I have to do one thing before we can head home" she smiled. 

\--

Peggy returned to the office with their lunch orders. She handed them out as Angie followed her. 

When she got to Daniel, he wouldn't even look at her

"Don't do this" she said 

"Do what" 

"Pretend it's all awkward between us" 

"But it is awkward" 

"It doesn't have to be" she smiled "your a great friend. I'd hate to lose one of my closest friends because of this" she smiled as she set his lunch down and walked away. 

\--

Seconds after walking through the door, Angie was pinned to the wall, gasping for air.

She was slowly lifted off her feet. 

Hands slowly gliding up her thighs. 

She let out a faint cry as Peggy shoved her body against hers. 

She kissed the British woman, knowing she would hold her up as she wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Peggy smiled as she kissed her, hands bunching at the hem of her skirt. 

Angie's kisses were short, hot, and passionate. She grabbed for any part of Peggy that she could, just wanting her closer. 

Angie moaned softly and let her legs fall to Peggy's sides, when her fingers trickled across her entrance. 

Peggy kissed her deeply, knowing that in a moment their kiss would be broken. 

Angie's eyes pierced shut and she slammed her head back against the wall, breaking the kiss. She moaned loudly as Peggy entered her. 

Peggy smiled, feeling satisfied at how she pleased Angie. She peppered her collarbone with soft kisses. 

Angie grabbed her shirt and dug her face into her shoulder. Her mouth was wide open as she breathed heavy into Peggy's shoulder. 

She cried faintly as they made love. 

After a few moments, Peggy stopped and wrapped Angie's legs around her waist. She kissed her once again as she carried her down the hall toward the bedroom. 

Somewhere along her journey, she took a wrong turn and ended up in the kitchen. She broke the kiss and looked around a bit puzzled. 

"theirs a counter top, ain't there" Angie said pulling Peggy back into a kiss. 

Peggy was surprised by her comment. She didn't think Angie was the type to have sex anywhere, but then again she didn't think of her self that way either. 

Moments later Angie was pinned to the side of the counter. 

Peggy lifted her up so she could rest on the counter. Her hands made their way back up her soft legs. 

Angie laid back moaning loudly as Peggy's kisses went to her thighs. 

\--

They both laid on their bed, naked, gasping for air. 

Somewhere along the way they managed to make it to the bedroom. 

"Oh....my...." 

"God" Peggy finished 

Angie rolled over onto her side and stared at Peggy "that has to be the best time yet" Angie sighed 

"Oh definitely" Peggy said sitting up to face her. It was still mid day and she had no idea what she was going to do with all this spare time. 

Between the late nights at work, trying to make time for Angie, and still managing to keep in touch with some of her old friends, she never had spare time. 

Angie smiled "what are you going to do with all this free time" she chuckled. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure" she said looking to Angie. 

Angie smiled and kissed her before climbing out of bed and grabbing one of Peggy's robes. She wrapped it around her self. She tossed Peggy a robe and smiled as she said "we could always go to the diner. Maybe let me get a few hours at work" 

Peggy smiled and shook her head "fine" she sighed as she stood and put the robe on. She made her way to Angie. 

She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and kissed her "I love you" she smiled as their lips parted 

"I love you too" she said before kissing her again. 

\--

Angie smiled as they walked into the diner. 

"Where have you been" a man hissed at her 

"I was busy" 

"With what" he yelled 

Peggy piped up "she was helping me with a case" she smiled 

He chuckled "and I assume your a cop"

"Nope" Peggy smiled "I'm higher than a cop, SSR" she said as she led Angie past him 

He stopped them "that's not even a real thing" 

Peggy stood between them "oh I assure you, it's real, and if you don't let go of my friend, your going to find out how real we are" she hissed 

"I'm not afraid of a woman" 

"Oh but you should be" a man who just entered said 

"Howard" Peggy mumbled under her breath

Angie turned to see Howard and Jarvis. She smiled before turning back to her boss "look, I had to help her with something. But I'm here now" 

He sighed "just get to work" 

Angie smiled at him and ran a finger down Peggy's palm, as if she were saying 'English, you need to calm down. I'm fine' 

Peggy smiled in response. 

They had an unspoken language. With a small gesture they could express any feeling, say anything they needed to. Peggy had no idea how they did it, but it was their way of comforting each other in public. 

She watched as Angie walked behind the counter. 

"What the hell are you two doing here" she said as she turned to Howard and Jarvis.

"Oh don't be so happy to see us Peg" Howard said as he went to sit in a booth. 

Peggy rolled her eyes as she sat across from him. 

"I just came to say hi" he smiled 

"Well hello" she said 

"Mr. Stark" Jarvis mumbled 

"I know, I know" he sighed "well I'm sorry but I have to go" he smiled at Peggy

"You just got here"

"And now I must leave" he smiled "see ya later pegs" he said as he left 

Peggy sighed and shook her head "yeah, see ya" she mumbled 

She chuckled softly to her self before looking up to see Angie pouring her a cup of tea. 

"I had my tea today" she smiled 

"Well now your having another" she chuckled as she walked away. 

Peggy smiled. 

Angie returned moments later with a newspaper "and something to keep you busy" she smiled 

Peggy looked at her "stay within sight, and holler if your-" 

"I know the rules" she smiled "but you don't have to worry. I'll be okay" she said before she left 

Peggy opened the newspaper and tried to keep herself occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have boyfriends!! 
> 
> I tried to show another side of Daniel, hope it went well. 
> 
> What did Howard really want? And where did he run off to? 
> 
> Why hasent Peggy done more research on his mystery object that was inside her? What is it exactly? 
> 
> Where is Dottie? When is she coming back? And under what circumstance? 
> 
> Do you guys like the love scenes? Should I include more or less of them? Should they be more detailed or less? 
> 
> Let me know what you think will happen. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later Peggy had read the entire newspaper several times. She was growing incredibly bored. 

She cleaned out her purse, and reorganized it all. 

As she was putting everything back inside she noticed a card. She held it in her hands. 

Dorothy Underwood   
555-689-2573  
We could do great things,  
I look forward to your call

Peggy read it several times before standing. She carried it over to Angie, closing it in her hand so Angie wouldn't see it "can I use the phone" she asked softly 

"Of course" Angie smiled as she led her through the kitchen to her bosses office "it's the only one we have, but your free to use it" she smiled 

"Thanks" Peggy said as she kissed her cheek. 

Angie blushed slightly and turned to leave. 

Peggy dialed the number nervously. 

"Hello" 

When Peggy heard her voice it made her cringe. 

"What exactly is it that you have planed for us" she said softly

"Peggy" she smiled "what a lovely surprise" 

"The best, now answer the question" 

"This is really something we should talk about, in person. Your at the diner right, I'll be right over" 

Before Peggy could object, Dottie had hung up. 

Peggy put the phone down and walked straight out to where Angie was serving a customer. 

The man was in the middle of yelling at her when Peggy walked up and pushed Angie to the side, out of his way from yelling. 

The man threw a fit, but Peggy wasn't going to hear it. 

She turned around to face him "will you /please/ shut the hell up" she asked annoyed. 

She didn't wait for his response. She put her attention back to Angie who was now laughing. 

Peggy chuckled softly as Angie laughed. 

"He was bothering me" Peggy smiled 

"Really" Angie asked "I never would have guessed" 

Peggy smiled and pulled Angie close, whispering into her ear "I need you to stay closer to me, but not too close" 

Angie scrunched her eyebrows "I don't follow" 

"Dottie's on her way here" she whispered "I need you to stay where I can see you, but not where she can harm you" Peggy said shakily. She didn't like the idea that Dottie would be so close to Angie, but she had no choice. 

"She's what" Angie exclaimed "how could you let her"

"It wasn't my choice" Peggy said as she looked into her eyes. She could see Angie starting to get uneasy.

All Angie wanted in that moment was Peggy to hold her. She wanted the comforting British woman's arms around her while she freaked out. She wanted her calming touch. 

But what she wanted most of all was Dottie gone, never coming back. 

It was evident she wasn't getting anything she wanted today. 

"That's who you called" Angie said fighting back tears 

"I went to see her the night she showed up at the house" Peggy sighed "I tracked her down to an old warehouse. When I went inside we had a bit of a brawl, but in the end she slipped through my fingers. She threatened to take you away from me if I didn't help her. She told me I had a choice. I was to tell her when we would be meeting next. I laughed at her so she stuck to her word and went after you. I raced home that night to find she had beaten me there" Peggy let a single tear run down her face "I won't make that same mistake again" 

Angie smiled softly, trying to comfort Peggy "English," she whispered "I had no idea" 

"I know," Peggy sighed "which is why I choose today. We are in a public place, you can be close enough so I can protect you but far enough to not be hurt" 

"I promise" she said "I'll stay close" she smiled 

"Are you two love birds done yet" the man hissed 

Peggy went to turn and say some smart remark, but stopped when she felt Angie's hand on her arm "I got this one" Angie whispered "go sit back down, I'll be over in a bit with more tea" she smiled. 

Peggy sighed and went to sit down 

"We're not love birds," Angie said "that's just gross to think about" she said catching Peggy's eye

Peggy couldn't help but laugh to her self. 

Angie finished with the man and brought Peggy another cup of tea "love birds huh" Peggy smiled 

"Shut up" Angie smiled as she walked away. 

\--

Dottie came into the diner. Her eyes met Angie's and she smiled. 

Angie however, didn't return the smile. She turned and faced her customer. 

Dottie looked around to see Peggy in a booth. Her eyes were on Dottie. 

Dottie smiled as she sat down "I was surprised to receive your call" she said 

"Well I have someone to protect" she hissed "now spill it. What are we doing here" 

"Oh don't be silly Peggy. You'll find out soon enough"

Peggy sighed. She had enough going on in her life. With Daniel's crush, Thompsons actions with Angie, and this mystery object in her side, she didn't need her games. Oh and let's not forget Howard's odd behavior. 

"I don't have time for games" she sighed "just tell me"

"But games are fun" she chuckled "but since you asked nicely" she smiled 

"I'm listening" Peggy said 

"Your good friends with Mr. Stark, is that correct" 

"Yeah we're friendly" she said annoyed. Why did everything always come down to Howard. She should have known this would involve him.

"I need you to set up a meeting. I would like to ask him a few questions" 

"I will be present during these questions" 

"Their really more personal questions" Dottie smiled 

"Then make them not personal" Peggy hissed 

"Are you going against me" she asked "because I seem to remember a certain someone who needs your protection" 

Angie was at the counter talking with another waitress. She was listening to Peggy's conversation. 

"Angie, hello" Mary smiled 

Angie shook her head "sorry I was-" 

"Listening to someone's conversation" she chuckled "don't worry, I'll keep talking" she smiled. 

"Really, well thanks" she smiled as her attention went back to Peggy. 

"Oh really. Your going to do this here" Peggy hissed 

"If it comes to that then yes"

Peggy chuckled softly "go ahead" she smiled "go get her then" 

Angie's heart stopped. Peggy better know what she's doing. 

Dottie was a bit taken back. She fell silent. 

"I dare you to" Peggy hissed knowing she had the upper hand. 

"Don't test me Carter" Dottie said 

"Your threats mean nothing" Peggy smiled 

Dottie gritted her teeth. 

Angie glanced over at them and saw Dottie was holding a knife. She wanted to run and warn Peggy, but she knew she was the intended target. 

Peggy kept her eyes locked on Dottie's. "Angie" Peggy yelled

Mary stopped talking when Peggy called her name. 

Peggy was well aware of the knife. 

Angie took the hint and dragged Mary into the kitchen "I need you to help me" she smiled 

"Angie what on earth is going on" she asked 

"I can't really explain, but I need you to do me a favor" she looked around "go call this number" she handed her a paper "ask for Daniel, tell him Pegs at the diner and needs help" she demanded. 

Mary took the paper and did as she was told. 

She returned moments later "he's on his way...Angie what is going on" 

"Like I said, I don't have time to explain" she said "we need to get the customers out of her as calmly as possible. Put on a smile and have them leave slowly, one table at a time" 

Mary stood there, dumbfounded. 

"Let's go, Barbie" Angie hissed. It wasn't the best comparison but it did the job. 

They both went out with smiles. "I'll take the first table" Angie whispered. 

"Do it. I dare you" Peggy hissed. She was testing her limits, seeing how much she could take. 

Peggy noticed a small group of men come in. She knew they were agents and watched them sit at a table on the far side of the diner. Slowly but surely she noticed people leaving. 

"I thought you liked games" Peggy smiled 

Dottie gritted her teeth "don't turn this around on me" she hissed 

Peggy chuckled as she noticed the last civilians leaving. Dottie was clue less and Peggy found it hysterical "you can drop the knife now" she smiled 

Dottie turned to see the diner almost empty. There were only a few men in the corner "do you really want to do this in front civilians" 

Peggy chuckled "try me" she hissed 

Dottie stood and lunged for Angie. 

Angie was taking Mary to the door when her arm was grabbed. She cried as Dottie pulled her "run" she told Mary

Mary didn't hesitate. She ran out the door. 

Peggy was on her feet, gun to Dottie's head "let her go" Peggy hissed. 

Dottie smiled "you never learn" she said as she turned and swung the knife at Peggy's face. 

Peggy leaned back, but the knife still cut her skin. 

The men in the corner stood and approached Dottie. 

Peggy noticed Daniel come inside "get her out of here Daniel" Peggy demanded 

"No" Angie cried and fought Daniel as he dragged her out the door 

It wasn't long before Dottie took out the small group of men "come on" she smiled "give me a real challenge" 

"Oh yeah, well come on then" she hissed. 

"No" Angie cried as she broke free from Daniels grasp she ran toward Dottie. 

Dottie turned around with the knife in her hand. Peggy's heart started racing. She ran past Dottie, grabbing the running Angie. She tackled Angie to the ground "what the hell are you doing" she asked as she found her feet. 

She turned to see Daniel had started attacking Dottie. 

"I was trying to help" 

"By getting your self killed" Peggy hissed "get the hell out of here, right now" Peggy demanded 

She let Angie go and turned to Daniel, who was really taking a beating. She grabbed her hand as she went to smack him "go" she hissed "and keep her safe this time" she said 

He nodded and dragged Angie outside. 

Angie waited outside for Peggy. 

"Their has to be something you can do" she said to Daniel 

"Once she has her mind set on something theirs-"

"I know" she hissed "but do something anyway" she cried. She was scared Peggy wasn't going to walk away from this. 

\--

When Peggy finally came out she was beat up pretty bad. 

Angie was pacing back and forth. When she saw Peggy come out she ran to her. She hugged her tight and tears ran down her face.

"Darling" Peggy winced "your squeezing me too hard" 

Angie quickly let her go "sorry" she cried 

Peggy smiled and wiped the tears off her face "I'm alright" she sighed "I promise" 

"No your not" Angie hissed "your limping, and bleeding and....and I could have lost you" she cried 

"I'm right here" Peggy whispered "and I'm not going anywhere" 

Daniel walked up to the two of them with a nervous smile "um...I hate to break this up, but Peggy your hurt pretty bad and....well..." He pointed to the medics 

Peggy nodded and put her arm around Angie. She smiled softly as she used Angie as a crutch. 

Angie carried her to the medics and set her down. She stayed with her while they attended her wounds. 

She was even present to hear Peggy's screams of pain as they popped a broken bone back into place. 

She never wanted to hear her scream like that again. 

Peggy sat against the building with sweat pouring off of her. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She looked to Angie and smiled. 

Angie looked around at all the Agents who were running around trying to figure out what happened in that diner. 

Peggy pulled Angie's eyes back to her "darling, you don't have to worry about her hurting you anymore" she sighed 

"I know" Angie said as she sat next to her "I have you, and you always find a way to keep me safe" she smiled and set her head on Peggy's shoulder. 

\--

An hour later Peggy had fallen asleep on Angie's shoulder. Angie smiled as it was getting dark. 

"Daniel" she whispered "come here" 

He walked up to her and chuckled as he saw Peggy's sleeping form. 

She was so peaceful, beautiful, and he never wanted it to end. 

"Call Dugan" she whispered 

"What" he asked a bit surprised 

"Call Dugan" she said again 

"Why" he asked 

"Well I can't carry her home" she chuckled 

"We have agents here who can"

"like hell they will" she said defensively "she trusts Dugan and so do I" 

"Alright" Daniel said a bit surprised "what's his number"

Angie reached into her pocket, ever so gently. She didn't want to wake Peggy. She slipped out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. He smiled and walked away. 

Angie turned her head to Peggy's and smiled. She watched her sleep peacefully before placing a kiss on the top of her head and whispering "everything's going to be alright, English" 

\--

Dugan arrived about 15 minutes later to see Peggy passed out on Angie. 

"Sleeps like a rock, that one" he smiled as he approached Angie 

"Shhhh" she hissed "I don't want to wake her"

He chuckled and slowly picked her up. 

He's had to carry her before, during the war. But this time was different. 

She was more fragile. 

Peggy had fallen asleep in Angie's arms, knowing she was safe. She was vulnerable yes, but safe with Angie. 

During the war she was not safe. Always in danger. 

So yeah, she felt different. 

Angie stood and walked to the car. She climbed in and let Dugan place Peggy on her to rest. 

Peggy's head was on Angie's lap, and Angie couldn't help but smile. She moved a stray hair from her face, carefully putting it behind her ear. 

She couldn't stop staring at Peggy. 

She felt as if she was going to drift away at any moment. 

She cherished every moment. 

When they arrived at the house Dugan carried Peg inside. He took her upstairs to their bed room and set her on the bed. Angie followed. 

"Thank you" she said as they now stood in the hall. She smiled at the sleeping Peggy on the bed.

"It was nothing" he smiled. He let out a sigh before saying "she really cares for you" 

"I know she does" she smiled 

"No you don't" he said. "Back when we were kids, she had this friend. Nothing special about her, but Peggy saw something in her. It was her 'first love'" he sighed "I thought she was done for when the girl broke it off" he said as he looked at Peggy 

Angie looked to Dugan "she never told me any of this" 

"The way she was with her, and the way she is with you are totally different" he said "she smiles because of you. She laughs, jokes, and is brighter when with you" 

Angie's heart hurt. She loved Peggy more than anything in the world, but to hear these things....it made her heart burst with joy. 

"you bring out the best in her" he smiled "you've given her a reason to fight again" 

A tear ran down Angie's face "I had no idea" she whispered 

"She's not one to talk" he chuckled "but I've known her a long time, and I've figured out how to read her, as have you" he smiled "I see the way you two look at each other. With one glance you can change each other's world. I've never seen anything like that before. You two have an unspoken language. You've learned how to speak to each other with out saying a word. It's incredible" 

Angie started blushing. She looked to Peggy. 

Peggy really was an amazing woman. One of a kind. She brought out the best in Angie, and Dugan was right. They had a sacred unspoken language. 

"I just thought you should know how lucky you really are" he smiled "with her job she could be gone at any moment and I want you to enjoy her, to the full extent" he said as he pulled her into a hug 

Tears ran down Angie's face "I know she could be gone at any moment. That's why I try so hard to keep her home and safe" she smiled 

He chuckled "it's Peggy Carter" he said as he pulled from the hug and stepped back "do you really think she's going to stay home" 

Angie smiled "I guess your right" she chuckled "but I can still try" 

"Good luck with that" he chuckled as he walked to the door 

Angie laughed silently "goodnight Dugan" she smiled 

"Good night" he said as he walked outside. 

Angie walked back into the room where Peggy was fast asleep. She smiled at the British woman. 

She walked over to her and started taking Peggy's clothes off. She was gentle not to wake her. 

When Peggy was in nothing but her under garments Angie pulled the cover over her. She tossed the bloody clothes in the hamper and neatly placed her shoes in the closet. 

When she returned she was now in her sleep wear. She climbed into bed next to Peggy and kissed her cheek. 

"Good night English" she said once more before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sweet moment where Peggy needed Angie to take care of her...awe 
> 
> Is there more to Peggy than Angie thought? And who is this Woman she was once in love with? 
> 
> That moment with Dugan speaking to Angie at the end!!! I had fun with that part.
> 
> What exactly happened in the diner? Did Peggy kill Dottie or make a deal? What's the mystery ball that was in her side? Does it have to do with Dottie? Is Dottie the only one of her kind in America? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy the story!!


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy awoke the next morning in a panic. 

She quickly sat up, sweating. Her breaths were heavy as she gasped for air. 

"Peggy" Angie said worriedly "what's wrong" 

Peggy turned to see Angie. With out saying a word, she pulled her close. "Angie" she whispered as she held her

"Yeah" Angie smiled "I'm right here" Angie let Peggy hold her for a moment "what's go you so upset" Angie asked softly 

"It was just a dream" she whispered as she brought Angie's lips to hers. 

When their lips parted Angie felt a tear run down Peggy's face "that was no dream" Angie said softly "if you had a nightmare, I'm here if you want to talk about it" 

Peggy looked into her eyes "it was....a nightmare" she sighed "you were-" she didn't want to think about it, let alone say it.

Angie smiled softly and ran her hands up Peggy's arms, trying to soothe her

"It was the same dream over and over. Dottie had you in her grasp and there was nothing I could do about it" a tear ran down her face "the first time I somehow managed to free you, but then it started over. Angie" she cried "I can still hear your screams. I can still see your blood, your life less body. Their was nothing I could do and you got hurt. I let you get killed" she now had tears streaming down her face 

"English," Angie said softly. She wiped away all of Peggy's tears and smiled "it was only a dream. I'm right here. You've managed to keep me safe from her twice now. I think it's safe to say she's not going to harm me" she said as she held Peggy. 

Peggy moved so she was on Angie's lap. She wrapped her legs around Angie's waist and buried her face in her neck "darling," she cried "I love you, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

Angie smiled and held onto Peggy. "I love you too. I guess I'll have to stay alive then" she chuckled "....sorry....bad timing for a joke"

"No," Peggy said as as she kissed her "perfect timing" she smiled 

\--

Angie had instructed Peggy to limit her moving. She wanted her to heal properly this time. No cheating. 

Peggy didn't object. It's been proven that she's no good with half her strength. 

When Angie came home that evening she saw Jarvis's car in the drive. 

"What are you doing here" she asked with a smile as she walked up to the open window 

"Miss Carter called. She needs me to take her somewhere" 

"Where" Angie asked confused 

"Not sure. She just told me to wait here"

Angie chuckled "well she's not going anywhere. She needs time to heal" she said as she walked into the house. 

She saw Peggy standing in the living room "hey" she smiled "whys Mr. Fancy out front"

As she walked closer she noticed a bag on the couch. It was fully packed. 

"No" Angie said "your not leaving me"

"It's the only way Angie" she said as she turned to face the younger woman "I can't keep you safe forever" 

"I can't live with out you" she cried 

"You'll find a way" Peggy said coldly. She couldn't be caring here. She needed Angie to get angry, and hate her. It would make this a hell of a lot easier if she walked away knowing Angie wanted this. 

A tear ran down Angie's face "stop" she said "your not going to do this" 

"Yes I am" she hissed as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door 

"No" Angie screamed as she pushed Peggy back away from the door 

"Yes" 

"You think your keeping me safe by leaving, well your wrong. Your breaking my heart. Throwing me into the depths of hell" she cried 

Peggy shook her head. She couldn't keep the act going any longer. It was killing her to see Angie in this much pain. 

"Darling," she whispered "this is the only way I can keep you safe"

"What the hell happened in that diner" she yelled "because the woman that walked in and the woman that walked out are two different people" 

"I made a deal" she sighed "Dottie gets me and leaves you alone" 

"Absolutely not" Angie said shaking her head "you can leave here, but know this. I will find you if it kills me" she said 

"You wouldn't have any idea where to start" 

Angie shook her head. Her brain was jumbled, jumping from thought to thought "what do you expect me to do" she asked "stay here, be reminded of you with every turn. Everything in this house has you written all over it" 

"That's not true" 

"Oh really, the kitchen; filled with your tea cups, the way your always making breakfast, and your damn kettle. The living room; where I always find you reading a book or looking over files. The library; where your always searching for a new book. The bathroom; where I'm always searching for the first aid kit. The bedroom; need I say more" she cried 

"Howard will find you a new home" 

"Don't you get it Peggy" she said as tears started going down her face "I don't want a new home. I want you" 

Peggy sighed "I want you too"

"Then don't go" 

"It's not that simple Angie. If I stay she will come back. I can't keep putting you in danger. It's not worth your life. I rather know your alive and safe, than be with you. Angie, your an amazing woman. Your going to make a man very happy, you'll be a beautiful mother" 

"I don't want to be a mother. I don't want the white picket fence life. 4 kids, a dog, and a husband all happy and under one roof, no thanks. I rather be with you. Yes it's dangerous but it's you. The woman I love. The woman I gave up everything to be with. Peggy don't you know by now that I'm going to follow you. Where ever you lead me. If your walking strait toward death I'm gonna follow" she said 

Peggy had to bite her tongue. Angie was right, she should stay. But she's not going to. 

"You have no idea how much danger your in" 

"If you leave, who's to say she won't come for me anyway" 

"She won't. I'm gonna make sure of that" 

"Don't go Peggy, please. I've never asked you for anything. Not one thing. But I'm asking you this right now. Stay with me, we can make a forever, our own little family. We can move, go somewhere she won't find us. We can make a life in England. You've been wanting to take me, well now we have a reason to go. It's away from Dottie and far from my uncle" 

"No" Peggy said as a tear ran down her face "she will find us. I'm tired of running Angie. As much as it pains me, it's time to let go" she said as she walked toward the door 

Angie didn't have the will to stop her that time. She just fell to her knees and cried

Peggy turned to see her crying. She turned away, holding the door handle "I love you Angie, and I always will" she whispered "good bye my darling" she said as she closed the door. 

She stood at the door for a moment, trying to collect her self.

As she started to walk toward the car she was stopped by Angie. 

Angie kissed her softly "does that mean nothing to you" she cried 

"Angie stop it" she said as she pulled away from the kiss 

"No" she said as she kissed her again "I'm not going to give up on you. Not now. Not ever" she said 

Peggy turned from her. She didn't have the strength to see her pain "it's time to move on Angie" she cried as she opened the car door

"You promised me" she yelled 

"Promised what" 

"You promised you'd fight for me. Well this isn't fighting. This is defeat" 

"I guess some promises were meant to be broken" she said 

"Then let me promise you something. I will find you and I will fight for you, even if it's the last thing I do" Angie yelled as Peggy closed the car door. 

\--

Angie didn't sleep well that night. The bed was empty, cold, lonely. She yearned for Peggy's warm figure next to her. 

Her heart was braking and she couldn't stop crying. 

When she woke the next morning, her eyes were red from crying. She forced her self out if bed and got ready for work. 

As she moved around the house she noticed all the things that reminded her of Peggy. 

She stopped at the un touched cup by the sink. Every morning Peggy made her tea and cleaned the cup. She set it next to the sink, upside down on a paper towel. 

She used the same cup, every day. 

Angie felt the cup staring at her. Haunting her. 

After a moment she stood and walked toward the door, stoping and slamming the picture of her and Peggy down on her way out. 

When she arrived at work she stared at Peggy's booth. It was empty, and she would give anything to see her one more time. Just sitting in the booth, smiling up at her. 

She forced her self to look away. She couldn't cry over Peggy here. 

\--

She went home that night to find a strange car in the drive. She didn't know who is was, but she didn't care. 

She walked inside to find Daniel staring at the broken picture. 

She had cracked the glass when she slammed it down the s'morning. 

He looked up at her as she walked inside "I hope you don't mind that I let my self in" 

"Not at all" Angie smiled staring at the picture in his hands 

"Seems you need a new frame" he chuckled 

Angie didn't laugh. She just looked at the two of them. Happy, together. 

Daniel cleared his throat "is Peggy here" he asked softly 

"No," she said fighting back tears "she left last night" 

"Do you know when she will return"

"No" Angie yelled "she's not coming back" she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She turned her head and walked into the living room as she cried. 

"Oh" he sighed "I'm really sorry" he felt wrong being here "I just stopped by to fill her in on the new assignment. I figured after what happened at the diner she would be taking a few days to rest" 

"You have no idea what actually happened that night" she hissed 

"I'm sorry" he said "I don't know what you mean" 

"You don't know the real reason why Dottie was there. You don't know why she fought her alone. You don't know why she was even fighting her in the fist place. You don't know why she wanted me out of there so badly" she yelled "you don't know anything about her" 

"Please enlighten me" he said 

"She-" she stopped her self before she made a mistake "never mind. I guess that should remain between the two of us anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do" she said 

"Of course" Daniel smiled "if I see her-" 

"If you see her, you hold her hostage and call me" 

"I can't do that" he chuckled 

"If you see her you arrest her and call me. Do what ever it takes but contain her until I get a chance to speak to her" 

"Alright" he chuckled as he walked toward the door. 

"Thanks" Angie said as he left. 

\--

Peggy arrived at her destination a few days later. It was a long and hectic drive, filled with heart break. 

When she got out of the car she thanked Jarvis for all his help. 

"Can I ask one thing of you" she said before getting out

"Of course" he smiled 

"Take care of Angie" 

"You don't even need to ask" he smiled 

She got out of the car and watched as he drove off. She walked up to the old building. 

She took a deep breath before opening the door "what now" she hollered. 

Her eyes met those of a small red headed child. 

She offered her a soft smile before she heard Dottie yelling at the small child. 

"Natasha I'm not going to tell you again. Your to be in your room" she hissed as the child ran away scared. 

"She doesn't deserve to be yelled at" Peggy said "she's a curious child" 

"She needs to learn the meaning of discipline" Dottie hissed 

"She's just a little girl" Peggy said. She hated seeing that small child yelled at like that. 

"She's none of your business anyway" Dottie said as she walked up to Peggy "did you break her heart" Dottie said 

"Do you take pleasure in her pain" 

"No" she smiled "I take pleasure in knowing I have you all to my self though" she chuckled and dragged Peggy into a room. "I used to be jealous of girls like you" she said 

Peggy went to fight back "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dottie smiled "remember our deal, you stay here with me and be a good girl and Angie stays safe"

Peggy grumbled and let Dottie continue. 

Dottie threw Peggy against a wall "what shall I do with you" she said shaking her head 

Peggy flinched from the pain. 

The only thing that was on her mind in that moment was Angie. How heart broken she was, her sobs and pleas for Peggy to stay. 

Her mind remembered her dream. She heard Angie's screams. Saw her lifeless body in her arms, blood pouring out of her. 

She was doing this to keep Angie safe. 

She just had to keep telling her self that. 

"You've become weak agent" Dottie chuckled 

"If your gonna do it, then do it" Peggy hissed. She was tired of waiting for Dottie's first beating. 

"Oh I'm gonna love this" she said as she threw her into a chair. 

As Peggy was beaten, she thought of Angie. She deserved this beating. She knew the risks of getting close to someone, yet she let it happen. 

How could she be that stupid. 

Dottie smiled "having fun" 

"A blast" Peggy said as she spat blood on the floor. Her face was already starting to swell from the beating. 

\--

When Peggy was finally taken to her room she cried, harder than she ever thought possible. 

She cried for Angie. Because of Angie. And with Angie. 

She hated her self for doing that to her. 

All she wanted in that moment was Angie. She wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her how sorry she was. 

But she needed to stop thinking like that. 

'Angie needs to move on. She can't do that if I hang on to our love' she thought. 

She searched her brain for something to think about. 

Who was that little girl, Natasha. We're their others like her being held here and trained? 

She didn't know but she was determined to find out. 

As she was laying her head down to sleep, she heard the door creek open. She peaked her head up seeing who it was. 

The little red head stood in the door way crying. 

Peggy gave her a soft smile and patted the bed. 

The red head closed the door and climbed up on the bed 

"Darling," Peggy said softly "what's wrong" 

"Mommy she-" she shook her head, not satisfied with the way she said that "Dottie she....she keeps yelling at me" she cried

Peggy pulled her close, holding her like she did Angie when she cried. 

"Shhh" she said trying to soothe the little girl "what's your name" she asked trying to get her mind off of the yelling 

"Natasha" she said as her tears stopped 

"Well it's nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Peggy" she smiled "you have a beautiful name" she said wiping away her previous tears 

"Really" the little one asked "Dottie doesn't like it. She says my parents were stupid to name me that" 

Peggy smiled "I think they were geniuses to name you that" she chuckled "can I ask you something" 

"Yeah"

"Are their other kids here"

"Nope. Mo-Dottie says I'm the first of my kind. If she can successfully train me then she will get sent other girls. I don't wanna be trained" she cried 

Peggy hugged her tight

"I'm scared" 

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you" she smiled 

Damn. She was now in a pickle. If she stood up to Dottie and helped Natasha then Angie would pay the price. If she let the beatings continue until she was dead, Angie would remain safe but Natasha would pay the price. 

"Thank you" Natasha said 

"Darling theirs no need to thank me" she smiled softly 

"Yeah huh cuz the others here won't help me"

"Others" Peggy asked 

"Yeah. Dottie's got two men here. Their in separate rooms but they get the same beatings as you" 

Peggy needed to find those men "can you take me to them" she asked 

"Yeah" Natasha smiled. She now felt useful which made her happy. She stood and opened the door, looking to see if anyone was there. When it was clear she waved her hand for Peggy to come. 

Peggy followed the girl through the building. 

"Their in here" the red head smiled. She opened the door to the two men. 

Peggy rushed inside. The men were bleeding badly and tied to the chairs. She wiped the blood off their faces. 

"Krosmenski" she said to one "what are you doing here

"Margaret" he mumbled 

"Yeah" she said as she untied him "your supposed to be dead" 

"Anthony" he said "Margaret's here to save us" 

Peggy shook her head and looked over to Anthony "well it's certainly good to see your both alive" 

She knew these men well. They were agents and she knew she could trust them. 

After she untied Anthony, Dottie walked into the room. "What the hell Peggy" she said 

Peggy's eyes met Natasha's. She watched as the younger girl stepped into the shadows of the room "I thought I would explore my surroundings" she said 

Dottie grabbed her head and slammed it into her knee. 

Peggy wanted to kick the shit out of her, more than anything. But she took the beating. 

"When I put you in a room, you stay in that room" she hissed as she threw Peggy into the wall. 

The two men were two weak to move. They watched as their only help was beaten. 

Peggy got to her feet, ready for the next blow. 

Dottie grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head against the wall. 

Peggy fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's taking a real beating!!! 
> 
> So I decided to add little Natasha, how you like how her story add to this one!!
> 
> I'm sorry. This broke my heart to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the ones I have planned. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy awoke with a splitting headache. 

She heard the door creek open and saw Natasha carrying a glass of water.

"Thank you" Peggy smiled and Natasha jumped at the sound of her voice "I'm sorry if I startled you" she chuckled 

"No, I just didn't know you were awake" she smiled

"How long have I been asleep"

"3 days" Nat smiled and Peggy's mouth dropped open 

She never realized how exhausted she was until she tried to stand 

Dottie walked in and pushed Natasha out the door "sit back down" she hissed at Peggy 

"What was that thing you put in my side" 

"What thing" Dottie said and she looked to be confused 

"You know, that gray thing with a small red light on top"

"Oh that" Dottie smiled "it's one of Starks newest inventions. Helps me keep tabs on you"

"So it's a tracker" Peggy said 

"Far more advanced than a tracker" she chuckled "it records audio so I could hear all your conversations" 

Peggy sighed. Of course Howard would invent such a thing. And of course it was used against her. 

"Now if your done with this little chat, we've got work to do" Dottie said as she dragged her out of the room. 

Peggy's eyes met Natasha's in the hall. She smiled softly at her before she ran off. 

\--

With each passing day it seemed to get harder. 

Angie cried every morning. Her heart hurt for Peggy. She would give anything to just see her smile. 

All she wanted was to wake up in her arms one more time, tell her how much she means to her, pull her close, and never let her go. 

But that wasn't happening. 

Every morning she did the same thing. 

She woke up, cried because the bed was empty, got dressed and sat in the kitchen. 

She never touched Peggy's cup. It's the one thing she has that's Peggy's and she couldn't bring her self to touch it. She just stared at it every morning. 

Before she left for work she would stare at the picture of the two of them. 

She got it reframed and held it in her hands. 

She had at least a dozen pictures of the two of them, but this one in particular really spoke to her. 

Angie remembered every detail of that night. 

Peggy had finished work early and stopped by the diner. She managed to sneak Angie out the back and took her home. When they walked through the door, Angie smelt Peggy's famous apple crumble. 

"Peggy" she said as she turned to face her "you shouldn't have" 

"You deserve it, Angie" she smiled as she led her into the back yard. 

Once out back she saw all her friends. All the people she trusted to keep her and Peggy's secret. 

She hugged each and everyone of them. 

When she turned around, Peggy was holding a perfectly wrapped box "happy birthday darling" she smiled 

She smiled as she took the box and carefully opened it. She pulled out a sleek back dress 

"Peggy, you shouldn't have" 

"Well your going to need something to wear tomorrow" she smiled 

Angie looked from the dress to Peggy "and what's tomorrow" 

"I figured we could head to a nice restaurant, then maybe the theater" 

Angie smiled and kissed her softly "sounds perfect" she said when their lips parted. 

Peggy smiled and looked behind Angie when their lips parted. Howard had everything set up and in place for the next event. "Let me take this over there" Peggy smiled as she took the dress and put in in the house. 

When she returned Howard handed her a water ballon. 

"Oh no" Angie said worriedly as she looked at Peggy. She turned to run, but ran into Dugan who was holding a bucket of water balloons. She grabbed a few and threw them in Peggy's direction. 

Peggy threw the one she was holding and laughed when it hit Angie. 

Within minutes they were soaking wet. Everyone was laughing and throwing water balloons. 

Howard stopped when Dugan hit his arm "look" he mumbled and they both watched Peggy and Angie. 

They were spraying each other with the hose and laughing. 

Howard turned and ran into the house. He grabbed his camera and came back. 

He slowly walked up and took a picture of Angie in Peggy's arms. 

Peggy held her from behind and they were both laughing. 

Angie held the picture in her hands and a tear ran down her face. That was the perfect summer day. 

She usually didn't keep pictures like this out. They were usually stored away where others couldn't see. 

But she didn't care anymore. She was ready to face the world with this awful secret of hers, if it meant seeing Peggy one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler chapter. 
> 
> I had a few things I needed to finish up before I start on what I have planned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the memory of Angie's birthday! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

One year later...

Peggy woke up sore. Last nights beating was the worse one yet. 

She when she got out of bed she went to do her morning chores. She couldn't take another beating, so she was more than happy to comply. 

Her heart still hurt for Angie, but over time she managed to remember all the good things about her. If she only remembered the good, she wouldn't cry as hard each night. 

"Morning Nat" Peggy smiled as she came out of her room 

Over the past year they've become extremely close. Peggy has mentioned Angie, but never really talked about her or her friends. 

"Morning Peggy" the little one smiled. She watched as Peggy limped down the hall. 

As good as she was at hiding her pain, this was one she couldn't hide. 

"Wait" Nat said 

Peggy turned to face her "hmmm" 

Nat took her hand and dragged her back into her room "go back to sleep, I'll do your chores"

"On top of yours, theirs no way" she sighed "but thank you for the offer" 

"I'm serious. Your hurt and need your rest"

Peggy smiled "your sweet, but really I ca-"

"Margaret I'm not taking no for an answer. You get in that bed and stay there"

Peggy looked at her with horror. 

All she saw was Angie. Angie yelling at her for trying to go to work with bullet holes in her side. 

A tear ran down her face as she said "darling, you don't have to protect me. I'm going to be fine" 

Nat gave her a puzzled look "what are you- doesn't matter" she shook her head "your staying in that bed as that's final" she said as she put her hands on her hips. 

Peggy smiled "Angie, darling, I'm fine. Honestly"

"Angie, who's Angie" Nat asked now totally confused.

Peggy shook her head. This wasn't Angie. This was Nat. 

She couldn't decide if she should be happy or sad by this. 

"Angie....Angie was a dear friend of mine" 

"You don't talk to friends like that" she said as she sat on the bed 

"She was a friend. Best one I've ever had" she sighed 

"And...."

Peggy chuckled and looked to the ground "and we may have fallen in love" 

"Wait isn't she a woman" she asked puzzled 

"Yeah. That's what made it so special. We couldn't face the world with our secret yet we found a way to tell each other how much we care in public. With on glance she would mend my broken parts and tell me exactly what I wanted to hear" she smiled 

"Well where is she now" 

Peggy felt her face turning red and tears were already in her eyes "I had to leave her" 

Nat shook her head "why the hell would you do that" 

"It was either stay with her and have Dottie chase us where ever we went, or come here and leave her. This was the only way I could keep her safe. She's an amazing woman and I know she will make a wonderful wife and mother" 

"Oh" Nat sighed "I know the feeling. Dottie threatened my little brother, so I willingly came with her" 

"She's a horrible woman" Peggy hissed 

"You two done talking about me" Dottie said as she walked into the room. She threw a paper at Peggy "looks like she's forgotten all about you" 

Peggy looked at the newspaper in her hand. Across the top was 'Angela Martin engaged to co-star' 

Peggy felt her heart sink. She read the article. It was the only thing she's heard of Angie in a year. 

Angie managed to make Broadway and kept going. She's a movie star now and Peggy couldnt help but smile. 

"See" she said as she handed it to Nat "told ya she'd make a good wife" 

Nat took the paper and gasped for air "you fell in love with her?!" 

"The one and only Angie Martinelli" she sighed 

"Reunions over" Dottie said as she took the paper back "pack your things ladies, we're headed to Hollywood" with that she turned and left. 

"I suppose the two men are dead" she said before Dottie could leave 

"As a matter of fact, yes they are. And their families got to see it happen. So unless you want Angie to watch you die, I suggest you pack your things" 

Peggy looked away from her as she left. 

She felt small arms around her neck and she smiled "thanks" she said softly 

"I'm so sorry" 

"Theirs nothing you can really do about it" she sighed "I told her to move on, I just wasn't ready to hear it for me self" 

Nat smiled and let her go "come on" she smiled "we better get our things before you know who comes back" 

Peggy chuckled and gathered the few things she had. 

She looked at the picture of Angie. She managed to make a copy of the one from her birthday. She smiled at he two of them laughing and soaking wet. 

She's managed to keep it hidden from Dottie this long, and she's not going to slip up now. She shoved it into her bag and smiled "ready"

"Ready" Nat smiled 

Peggy knew exactly why they were going to Hollywood. 

Angie managed to escape Dottie's grasp by going to Hollywood. This was Dottie's reminder to Peggy that where ever Angie decides to go, she's never going to be far enough to be safe. 

\--

Angie woke up in a panic. 

"Sweet heart" she heard the man next to her say "what's wrong" 

"Don't" Angie hissed as she laid back down, crying. 

It was the same dream every night. 

It started with Peggy saying goodbye, and ended with the two of them reuniting. Except it wasn't happy. 

As soon as Angie laid her eyes upon Peggy, it was too late. Peggy ran to her, pulling her close and whispering one thing 'I love you darling, I always have and I always will' 

Angie would wrap her arms around Peggy. Before she could speak, Peggy was falling to the ground. Blood was poring out of her and she died in Angie's arms. 

"I'm only trying to help you" he said softly as he kissed her shoulder 

"Well this is something you can never fix" she hissed and buried her face into her pillow. 

Only Peggy could fix this. 

Only Peggy could hold her in a way that proved the world was a safe place. 

Only Peggy could make her feel special. 

And she had no idea if she was even alive. 

"It's that one girl isn't it" he said annoyed 

"What girl"

"The one you scream for when you sleep. Peggy" 

"Don't you ever say her name again" Angie hissed "you have no right to talk about her" 

"Was she a friend" 

Angie got out of bed "you have no right to know about her" she hissed as she walked into the living room. 

Yes she was a bit harsh but he didn't need to know that she was still madly in love with a woman. 

"Fine, fuck off then" he hollered from the bedroom 

Angie burst into tears. Why did she stay with him. 

Her uncle. That's why. 

After Peggy left he paid her a visit. He beat her harder than ever and Angie didn't think she would survive that one. 

She screamed for Peggy that night. Louder than she ever had before. 

The beatings continued and he made her find help. He made her forget about women and find a decent man. Or a man that he found decent. 

When her uncle wasn't beating her, her new fiancé was. 

His name was Henry and he meant well in his heart but he had a horrible temper. 

Angie managed to sneak into the bedroom and get dressed. She went to the studio early and instead of going to work, she headed for the secret office of agents. 

"Howard" she sighed upon entering "please tell me you've found her" 

"Nope" he sighed "and it's driving me nuts" 

Angie sank into the couch and cried 

"We're going to find her" he said softly 

"When?! Where?! And will she be alive" she cried 

"It's Peggy, she not going to let Dottie kill her"

"She would if it meant keeping me safe" she hissed 

Howard stared at her. He knew that was true. Peggy cared about Angie more than anything and would gladly die for her. 

\--

"Okay okay" Peggy said "I get it" she said as she was pushed out the door. 

"Next time I tell you to do something, you do it" Dottie hissed 

Peggy rolled her eyes and helped Nat load her bags into the car. 

"Thanks" nat smiled at Peggy as she put her bag in the car. 

When they were both in the back seat, Nat scooted closer to Peggy. 

It was evident she still feared Dottie and took comfort in knowing Peggy was around. 

Peggy put her arm around her and smiled "darling you have nothing to worry about. She's up there and I won't let her harm you" she said softly as she reached into her bag and handed Nat a pen and notepad to keep her busy. 

The little one smiled at her and took the items handed to her "thanks" she smiled as she started scribbling on the paper. 

\--

Dottie drove all the way from New York to Hollywood. 

It took a weeks time but when they arrived Peggy was happy just to be out of the car. 

Nat got out and ran around, stretching her legs. 

Peggy chuckled at her and motioned for her to come back before Dottie noticed her. 

She sighed and stood by Peggy's side. Peggy handed her, her small bags before grabbing hers and following Dottie inside. 

"Your going to be pleased with our new arrangement" Dottie smiled as she took Peggy to her room. Nat wasn't too far behind Peggy. 

"And why is that" 

"Well I figured I'd give you more freedom. I think by now you've learned the rules, so here" she handed her the keys "take Nat out on the town for the remainder of the day"

Peggy stared at her "what's the catch" she said 

"Theirs no catch. I have a few things to do here" 

"You've got people coming over who can't know about us" she blurted out 

"Very good agent" she smiled "now either I can lock you both in here, or you can head out for the day" 

Peggy snatched the keys out of Dottie's hand and walked out of the room. "Oh and be back before the sun goes down" Dottie said as they left. 

"What was that about" Nat asked as she climbed back into the car

"No idea, but honestly if it gets is out for a day, then I'll take it" she smiled as she started the car. 

She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was anywhere would be better than here. 

\--

Angie had taken off work that day to catch up with a few of her friends. 

She strolled through the busy streets of the town with her friend by her side. 

"You know" she said "if you do one more movie for Howard, you might just be considered rich" 

Angie chuckled, trying to seem amused. 

In reality, she didn't care about the money. She did it to make her self happy. 

"I bet Henry would be happy to hear that" she sighed 

"What's got you so bummed" her friend asked 

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now is all" she smiled 

Her friend went to say something when she was approached by one of Angie's guards. 

They always kept their distance, but they were never too far away. 

"Miss" he said "you need to come with us" 

"Well I guess that means it's time for me to leave" she smiled and gave Angie a hug "Angela, darling, call me so we can do this again sometime"

"Oh I definitely will" she smiled as she walked away. 

She hated that girl. Couldn't stand her one bit. The way she called her darling in that snooty accent gave her the creeps. But she was the only one Angie had at the moment. 

"Miss Martin" a guard said "would you like to head home" 

"Not just yet" she sighed "I think I'll continue on my stroll first" 

He nodded his head and turned around to keep his distance. 

\--

"Where we headed" Peggy asked with a smile.

Her first instinct was to find Angie, but she knew that wasn't the best idea. 

"How should I know" Nat shrugged 

Peggy chuckled "fair point. Theirs always a nice crowd for the small shops in town. Would you like to check that out" 

"Yeah" she said excitedly. 

"Shops it is" she smiled "and maybe after wards I'll take you to the boardwalk"

"The what"

"It's...you'll see when we get there" she smiled. 

A few minutes later she turned the key and exited the car. It was nice to be in a public place again. She walked around and took Nats hand. She knew this would be scary for her at first considering she's been locked inside all her life. 

Peggy didn't have much cash on her but what she did have she spent on Nat. 

She bought her a few new toys and anything else she desired. 

After a few hours Nat finally said "I'm hungry" 

"Well I know just what to get you" she smiled as she saw a street vendor grilling out hot dogs "you ever had a hot dog" she asked 

"No" 

"Well your gonna love it" she smiled as she walked up to the vendor "hello" she smiled "two hotdogs please" 

He nodded in reply "that'll be 3 dollars" he smiled as he wrapped them up. 

Peggy counted the little amount of money she had left. She looked down at Nat before whispering "how much for one" 

"1.50" he said 

She still didn't have enough. "Is their anyway I can give you this for one" she pleaded "it's all I have, and well..." She motioned down at the little one by her feet. 

"Sorry, no can do" he said as he put the food back under the counter 

"Please, she hungry" she said as Nat looked up at her. 

Peggy knew Nat hasen't eaten since yesterday morning. Dottie wasn't the best at keeping them well fed. 

"If I gave out free food, where would I be" 

Peggy gritted her teeth. Her instincts told her to fight. But she knew she shouldn't. She's been out of the public for quite some time now and it was evident it was effecting her social skills. 

Angie was walking past when she saw a woman arguing with a street vendor. At her feet was a little one, she was crying and it was obvious the older woman couldn't afford to feed her child. 

Angie approached and smiled "how much for 3 hotdogs" she asked the vendor. 

"5 dollars" he said with a smile and handed her her food. 

She opened her wallet and pulled out some cash. "Keep the change" she smiled as she took her food. 

She turned to the woman and her child. The woman didn't even flinch when she spoke. 

Angie couldn't see her face, but she knew her eyes were locked on the vendor. 

"Here" and smiled as as she handed her a hotdog. The woman didn't move. She handed the child a hotdog "look, I understand what it's like to be tight with money" she sighed "please, take it"

Peggy couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. She didn't need to see her face, she knew exactly who it was when she heard her voice. 

"Peggy" Nat spoke up "can I eat it" she asked. Peggy's hesitation toward the food frightened Nat. 

Angie's eyes grew wide and she heard the woman swear under her breath. 

"Yes darling, you can eat it" she smiled as she turned to face Angie "Angie" she smiled with a small nod.

It was breaking her heart not to kiss Angie. Tell her she was sorry and that she would never leave again. But that would be a lie and and she couldn't lie to her. 

Angie burst into tears and pulled Peggy closer "Margaret Carter where the hell have you been" she screamed as she pulled out of the embrace 

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and sank into her loving arms. 

"Can we talk somewhere else" she mumbled so Nat wouldn't hear. 

Angie shook her head and led her into the building behind them. It was Angie's hotel. She took them up to her penthouse. When the doors opened she hollered "Henry, sweetie are you home" 

Peggy clenched at the sound of her fiancés name. She hates that Angie fell in love with another, but she knew she couldn't be with her forever.

When she didn't hear a reply Peggy saw Angie's shoulders slump. She let out a deep breath. 

Angie turned to one of her body guards "can you take this child into another room so we can talk" 

"No" Nat yelled as she grabbed Peggy's leg 

Peggy leaned down and faced Nat "darling their not going to harm you. Remember my promise" she smiled 

"I don't care" Nat said as she wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck. 

"Alright" Peggy sighed as she stood back up "do you care if she sits on the other side of the room" 

"Not at all" Angie smiled "your both dismissed" she said to the guards 

"Miss Martin, you -"

"I'll be perfectly fine" she said "this woman's not going to harm me" she smiled 

"As you wish" they said as they left the room. 

Angie didn't look at Peggy. It was too hard. Instead she looked at the little one "and what is your name sweetie" she smiled 

Nat hid behind Peggy and didn't say a word. Peggy chuckled "that's Natasha. She's a bit shy" Peggy said 

"Well Natasha," Angie smiled "my names Angie"

Nat gasped "like your Angie" she said to Peggy 

Peggy couldn't help but laugh "yeah, like my Angie" she said as she met Angie's gaze 

"Well I have to say" Nat stared "she's prettier than you said" 

Peggy rolled her eyes and nudged her 

Angie chuckled "would you like to draw Peggy a picture" 

Nat nodded her head 

"Alright" Angie smiled and pointed to the other side of the room "over their is a pen and paper. Go knock your self out" 

Nat's eyes grew wide with fear "go have fun" Peggy chuckled "she didn't actually mean knock your self out" 

"Well how was I supposed to know" she mumbled before running off to draw. 

When she was gone, Angie's entire body tensed up "you had a child" she exclaimed 

"God no" Peggy smiled "darling," she mumbled "I have so much to tell you" 

"Well you better start talking, English. I ain't got all day" she said as she went to sit on the couch. 

Peggy smiled. 

Damn did she miss hearing that. 

She sat next to Angie on the couch. She wanted more than anything to pull her close, like she used to. But she knew Angie had moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they found each other!!!
> 
> But what happens when Peggy has to return to Dottie.....
> 
> Will she return or will she go against Dottie again?


	10. Chapter 10

Angie stared at Peggy. She couldn't believe it was actually her. 

When she sat down next to her Angie looked back at Nat in the corner. Nat wasn't paying attention and Angie was thankful. 

She pulled Peggy close, locking their lips together. 

Peggy tried to stop the kiss, but her body gave into Angie's touch. She returned the kiss. 

It was hot and passionate. Demanding and caring. Everything they ever needed. 

A tear ran down Peggy's face at they kissed "Angie" she mumbled when their lips parted 

"I know" she said with a tear also running down her face. 

Peggy hated the way she broke her heart. She pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her. 

Angie sank into Peggy's arms as she cried. 

After a few minutes Angie asked "what happened after you left because I never remembered you having a child" 

Peggy smiled and kissed her softly before speaking "when I arrived at Dottie's place, Nat was there. Dottie was training her to be a spy. She didn't want to be trained and we instantly became friends" she smiled. Their was still more to say. All the beatings, crying herself to sleep, but she couldn't tell those things to Angie. 

"And this" she said as she ran her fingers across a bruise on Peggy's arm 

"I ran into the counter" 

"Peggy, you don't bruise easily. What really caused it" she asked softly. 

Peggy held Angie tighter. She wasn't ready to let go. "Dottie" she sighed 

Angie's heart hurt "h-how often" 

"Every night" she sighed 

Angie dug her head into Peggy's shoulder and another tear ran down her face "Peggy I've missed you so much" she said trying to think about something besides Peggy's beatings 

Peggy smiled and rubbed Angie's back "darling, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I cried my self to sleep every night. I hate the way I hurt you" she cried 

Angie moved to sit in Peggy's lap. Her legs draped over one of Peggy's legs. She felt Peggy's hand wrap around her back "I cried" she admitted "every night" 

Peggy sighed and ran one hand along Angie's leg "I'm happy you've moved on" Peggy finally said trying to make it less awkward than it was "because I can't stay" 

"Your not leaving me again. I don't love him. I've been looking for a reason to leave him" she whispered as she felt her face turning red. Her eyes burned with tears "you can't leave me again" she cried "I can't go back to him" 

Peggy's hand continued to rub her leg in a soothing manner. As she watched the way Angie cried she noticed something was wrong. She remembered every detail of Angie's body.

How could she forget. 

Her fingers moved along Angie's body. When they got to her arm they stopped. Their was a small bump. Something no one would notice unless they knew her body. Peggy knew her body. "What's this" she asked as her attention turned to Angie's arm 

"Oh I broke it right after you left" 

"You don't break things. Who did this" she asked sharply. 

"I did"

"Angie I know when your lying to me"

"Fine" she sighed and turned her head away "uncle Tommy. Right after you left he showed up, beat me harder than ever before" she cried 

Peggy was hot with anger. She promised she would keep Angie safe. She's broken that promise too many times now. 

"Peggy...I cried and screamed for you" she admitted 

It was breaking Peggy's heart to hear this "darling, I'm so sorry. If I knew he was going to come back I never would have left" she said as she pulled her closer. 

Angie turned away. She couldn't get attached to Peggy. Not again. 

"Your leaving again, so I know you don't mean that" 

"No. No I'm not" she said sharply "I can't leave you again" 

Angie's eyes met hers and Peggy saw a glimpse of hope in them 

"Angie I love you, and I've died everyday that we've been apart. I tried telling my self I was keeping you safe but now I realize I was only making it worse" she put her head against Angie's "I promise" she sighed "I'm never leaving you again. And this time, I will fight for you" 

Angie pulled her close and kissed her "I love you too" she cried 

"Angela I'm home" Peggy heard a man yell. She knew something was wrong by the way Angie was frozen from fear in her lap. 

Neither of them dared to move or speak. 

"I will protect you" she whispered against her ear. 

Angie smiled softly "I'm in here Henry" she said weakly 

Peggy continued to rub her hand along Angie's leg as he entered the room. Peggy had no fear of this man. She could easily take him. She smiled up at him as she kissed Angie's cheek.

Angie couldn't help but smirk. Peggy always had a way of marking her territory. 

"Who the hell is this" he hissed 

"Henry....this is Peggy" 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Peggy said against Angie's cheek as he went to grab Angie. 

He watched as she ran her hand up Angie's leg and how she kept her face at Angie's cheek. 

"He won't hurt you" Peggy whispered into Angie's ear "I won't let him" she smiled 

Angie chuckled under Peggy's touch. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it "Henry we need to talk" she sighed as she met his gaze. Her hand met Peggy's on her thigh and she smiled at her "he gets the point" she mumbled as she went to stand 

"Yeah I think we do" he hissed 

Peggy remained on the couch as Angie stood "look, we both knew his wouldn't work out" Angie said softly "I'm sorry" 

"Nope" he hissed "your mine. Not hers" 

Peggy was on her feet within seconds "I beg to differ" she hissed 

"Why don't you let the lady choose" he said as he turned to Angie

Peggy chuckled "if you I insist" she said as she stepped away from Angie "but when she chooses me, you have to leave. For good" 

"Same goes for you" 

"Then I guess we have a deal" she smiled as her eyes met Angie's. 

Angie's choice was obvious and she didn't hesitate to walk to Peggy "Henry" she said as she stood beside Peggy "I love you, but I can't be with someone who beats me" 

"He what" Peggy shouted 

Henry was getting pretty pissed. He clenched his fists. 

Angie turned to Peggy "you didn't think it was just my uncle did you" 

"Well I was kinda hoping" Peggy said softly 

Angie chuckled and put her attention back on Henry "look" she said "I never would have said yes if I knew Peggy was alive" she sighed as she took off her ring. She held it in her hand and tried to give it back 

"I don't want that" he hissed "I want you. And Peggy. Why do I know that name" 

Angie sighed and softly said "it's the name I scream at night" 

Peggy reached for Angie. She noticed she was shaking in fear. When her hand hit Angie's back, she felt her jump. 

"Darling" she sighed 

"Conversation for later" she mumbled "Henry just leave. I'm sorry but it's over between us"

"Your mine" he hissed "I own you" 

"I beg to differ" Peggy chuckled as she stepped forward. 

"And what are you gonna do about it Queen Victoria" 

"Use my newly appointed royal status to kick your ass" she hissed 

Angie laughed softly and she turned to see Nat in the corner. She was terrified. 

Angie walked over to her "hey" she sighed "everything's going to be alright" 

"No" she cried "it's dark outside. We were supposed to be home before the sun went down" she cried "and now Peggy's yelling at that man"

"I'll tell you what" Angie smiled "how about we let Peggy finish her argument with that man and me and you go into the spare bedroom. I've got a few movies you might like" 

"I want Peggy" she cried. 

Angie turned to Peggy "I know but she's busy" 

"I don't want you, I want Peggy" she said 

Angie knew the little one was scared. She sat down next to her "how about we sit here and wait for her to finish" 

"Okay" she mumbled 

"Like a small woman like you could kick my ass" he chuckled 

"I suggest you leave before you get to the first floor faster than you expected" she said as she motioned to the window 

"Ha like you could-"

He was stopped when Peggy grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the balcony. She picked him up and held him against the edge ready to drop him "wanna test me" she hissed 

His eyes filled with fear as he fought back 

His efforts were useless and he eventually gave up. "Fine" he said "I'll leave, but I will be back for her" 

"Come back" she hissed she she dragged him to the elevator. She threw him inside "I'll be here waiting on you" she said as the doors closed. 

When they closed she fell back into the couch "remind me not to kick someone's ass when I'm sore" she sighed 

She heard Angie chuckle and felt Nat beside her 

"Peggy" Nat cried as she wrapped her arms around Peggy 

"I'm here darling, every things going to be okay" she smiled 

"What about Dottie" 

"I told you I would get you out of there. Well now I have. I'm done with her beatings and pointless chores. It's time to fight back" she smiled and kissed her forehead 

Her eyes met Angie's for a brief second. 

"How about we get you ready for bed, huh" she smiled "I'm sure Angie wouldn't mind if we stayed tonight" she smiled up at Angie 

"Well I don't know" Angie teased "I might not have enough room" she said as she walked up to the two of them 

Nat's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open "this place is huge" she said and Peggy chuckled 

"Then I suppose you could stay for a while" she smiled "now come on, you look like you need a proper shower" she smiled as she led the two of them down the hall and into the bathroom. 

"Holler for me when your done" Peggy smiled as she closed the door. 

Angie smiled at the woman in front of her. She took her hand and led her into the bedroom "I think you need a shower too" she smiled eagerly 

"Oh, I couldn't agree more" she said as she pinned Angie against the wall, trapping her in a deep kiss. 

Angie giggled as Peggy's lips moved down to her neck. She broke the embrace as she walked into the bathroom. 

Peggy was quick to start removing some of her clothing. When she was naked she looked up to see the bathroom filled with steam "are you coming" she heard Angie holler 

When she walked into the bathroom she saw Angie standing in the shower. Peggy slowly walked up to her. She was gentle as she stepped inside to stand next to her. She took in the sight before her, before she gently kissed Angie. Her hands held her waist as they kissed.

Angie smiled and wrapped her arms around Peggy's neck. She pulled Peggy back as she leaned against the wall. 

Peggy smiled as she was sprayed by the water from the shower. Her hands remained steady at Angie's waist as she kissed her

Angie felt Peggy's kisses move to her neck and she moaned softly. 

"Peggy" they heard from the hall 

Peggy grumbled before whispering "don't move" 

Angie chuckled "don't take too long" 

Peggy kissed her before stepping out of the shower. She looked around trying to find a robe or towel to cover her self. 

"Here" Angie smiled as she stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a robe and handed it to Peggy 

"Thanks" she smiled as she put it on and walked toward the door. When she opened the barroom door, Nat was standing there. 

"I'm done" Nat smiled 

Peggy quickly slammed the door closed. She looked at Angie before saying "get in the shower" 

Angie chuckled as she walked up to her. She kissed her 

"No" Peggy mumbled trying to stop the kiss "we can't right now. Nat's on the other side of the door" she said as Angie stopped kissing her "so get in the shower" 

Angie quickly realized what was happening and did what she was told "second door on your left" she said as she stepped into the shower 

"I don't follow" Peggy said confused

"The spare bedroom for Nat to stay in. It's the second door on the left" 

"Oh" Peggy said as she turned to open the door "thanks"

Nat stood on the other side of the door. She looked at Peggy with a confused expression as Peggy stepped out next to her.

"I'm sorry" Peggy said as she led Nat down the hall "I wasn't expecting you to be there" 

"Why wasn't that woman wearing clothes" she asked as she climbed into the bed 

Peggy stumbled for words "she was getting in the shower" she finally mumbled 

"But your wet" she said trying to figure it all out 

"I just got out of the shower, it's her turn to get clean now" she chuckled 

"Oh" Nat yawned. She dropped the topic. She was too tired to think about it and she sank into the comfortable bed. 

Peggy smiled and kissed her forehead "goodnight" she whispered "I'll see you in the morning. I'll try and convince Angie to make us breakfast" she said as she walked to the door 

"Make us breakfast" Nat asked 

Peggy turned and smiled "you've never had a homemade breakfast" 

"No"

"Then she's definitely gonna get up and make us food" she chuckled "lots of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, anything you could want" she smiled "breakfast is about the only thing she can cook" she chuckled as she closed the door.

Nat smiled as she thought about all the food. It wasn't long before she was asleep. 

Peggy walked back into the bathroom and dropped the robe before climbing back into the shower 

Angie had her back to Peggy and didn't realize she had come back. 

Peggy put her hands around Angie's waist and pulled her close. She started kissing her neck as her hands moved down her body. 

"Your back" Angie smiled as she sank into Peggy's arms

"Uh huh" Peggy moaned against Angie's skin "and I need you to make a big Italian breakfast tomorrow" she smiled 

She laid her head back on Peggy's shoulder and moaned as Peggy's fingers trickled across her entrance. "Okay" she smiled 

Peggy's kisses continued as her fingers entered Angie. 

After a moment Angie stopped Peggy and turned to face her "I prefer to see the woman I'm making love to" she smiled as she kissed Peggy's lips. 

Their body's were hot and wet from the water. They slipped as they tried to make love which only made them laugh. 

After slipping a few times Angie turned the water off. 

Peggy smiled eagerly as she moved her hands to her bottom. She held it in her hands and kissed her before squeezing it slightly and lifting her up. 

Angie's legs quickly wrapped around Peggy as she was lifted.

Peggy carried her out of the bathroom and set her down on the bed. 

Angie's arms were around Peggy's neck as she was carried. She didn't release her when she was set down. "Peggy" she sighed as she pulled her closer. 

They were still in the beginning stages of their love making and both were determined to continue until they physically couldn't.

Peggy silenced her with a kiss as she climbed on top of Angie. She pinned her to the bed as her hands moved up Angie's body. 

Angie shivered under Peggy's warm touch 

Peggy stopped when she felt Angie shiver from her warmth. She pulled the blanket over the two of them before she continued. 

As they made love, the only thing heard was small moans and heavy breathing. 

Each hitting their highs and riding it out with the other.

It was quiet, but they had to be. Their was a little one sleeping down the hall. 

\--

Peggy awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. 

She looked around for Angie. 

When she didn't see her she climbed out of bed and grabbed the robe that was left for her at the foot of the bed. 

Before putting it on she looked at it. 

She smiled as she realized it was hers. Angie must have kept it. She wondered what else Angie kept of hers. 

She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Angie was in her own robe cooking as Nat sat at the island. 

"Morning" she said as she entered. She smiled at Nat and walked over to Angie. She placed a hand on Angie's back and kissed her cheek. Her free hand grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate next to Angie. 

"Morning English" she smiled 

Peggy chuckled and ate the bacon. She turned around and grabbed a plate, filling it with food. She set it down in front of Nat with a smile "eat up kid" 

Nat's eyes went wide with the amount of food "this is all for me" 

Angie chuckled "yep and if you want more let me know. Theirs plenty" 

Peggy filled her plate and sat down next to Nat. 

Angie finished cooking and put the pans in the sink. She smiled at the two of them stuffing their faces with food. As she walked to the bed room she chuckled. 

"So" Peggy asked "how are your liking breakfast" 

"oh my god" Nat mumbled "it's amazing" 

Peggy chuckled and finished her food. 

Angie came back out fully dressed for the day "want more" she asked Nat who had cleared her plate. 

She looked at Peggy 

"You can eat as much as you want" she smiled 

"Then yes please" she nodded as she handed Angie her plate. 

Angie put some more on her plate as Peggy stood. 

She walked over and put her plate in the sink before turning to Angie "darling that breakfast was great, thank you" 

Angie smiled and set the plate in front of Nat "go get dressed" she said to Peggy 

"I'm afraid I don't have any clothes" 

"You didn't think I would throw out all your stuff did you" Angie chuckled "I had hope you would come back, so I kept everything. Dresser in the spare bedroom" she said 

"Your amazing Angie, thank you" she said as she walked into the spare bedroom. 

When Peggy was gone Angie grabbed the phone "wanna see Peggy cry" Angie said to Nat as she dialed a number 

Nat was a bit confused "Peggy doesn't cry" she said as she ate her food 

"Oh yes she does" Angie chuckled as she put the phone to her ear. 

"Howard" she said "you need to come over right away. And bring the boys" she said with a smile 

"Angie, I can't just leave-"

"Howard get your ass over here and bring he boys" she said 

"Fine" he sighed. God she was just like Peggy he thought. Always demanding and always in charge. "I'll give them a call and be over in 10" he said as he hung up. 

"Who's Howard" Nat asked 

"One of Peggy's dear friends" she smiled "don't say anything to her about them coming over, I want to surprise her" 

"Okay" Nat said as she finished her food. 

Peggy came out of the bed room in an old outfit of hers "you really kept everything" she smiled 

"Well it wasn't mine to get rid of" she smiled "oh" she said turning around "I can't believe I for got" she said as she pulled out the kettle and filled it with water "what kind waitress am I if I can't even remember my favorite gals tea" she chuckled 

"An awful one" Peggy teased as she sat next to Nat "looks like we're gonna have to take you shopping" Peggy smiled 

"Shopping" Nat asked 

"Get you some new clothes" Angie smiled as she pulled out Peggy's tea cup. She took a paper towel and folded it just like Peggy used to and set it by the sink. 

Peggy watched with a smile "you remembered" 

"Of course I did" she smiled "you did it every morning for the 2 years we lived together" she chuckled 

Peggy smiled "do we have plans for the day" she asked 

"Yep" 

"And they are...."

"Well I can't tell you everything, but number one on our list is to steer clear of Dottie" 

Peggy chuckled "aw man I was hoping to run into her" she teased as Angie poured her tea. 

"Well sorry there English, but I prefer ya stay alive" 

Peggy smiled as she heard a small knock on the door "are you expecting someone" she asked as she got to her feet 

"Yes now sit down" she chuckled as she walked past her 

Angie opened the door to a very angry Howard 

"Okay Angie, what was so important that you had to drag me out of the office" 

Angie smiled at Howard and the howling commandos as they came in "well" she smiled as she walked back into the kitchen 

Peggy was talking with Nat when she heard a loud girly scream. She snapped her head around thinking it was Angie 

"Howard" she yelled as she ran to hug him. 

"Oh my god Pegs" he said as he pulled her close "I thought you were dead" 

Peggy held onto him as tears started down her face. She finally let himself go and turned to Dugan and the boys. She hugged each and everyone of them as she cried. 

Angie smiled as she walked to Nat "told ya she cried" she chuckled as she helped Nat off the chair. 

"Where have you been" Dugan demanded as Peggy finished giving everyone hugs.

"With Dottie" she sighed 

"With who now" Howard piped up 

"She was one of the many women you had the pleasure of entertaining" she smiled 

"Oh great" Dugan sighed "Howard's gonna get everyone killed" 

"I am not" he hissed at Dugan and the room erupted in laughter 

"She's the one I was fighting that night in the diner" 

"Ah the night Angie made me carry you home" Dugan smiled 

"Yes that night" 

"Then we have a lot to worry about. She beat you up pretty bad that night" Dugan sighed 

"And every night since I left" she sighed 

Nat was scared. She hid behind Angie as all the men started talking with Peggy. 

"It's okay" Angie smiled "their Peggy's family" 

"She has that many brothers" she said in shock 

"No" Angie chuckled "we're all very close friends, non related family" she smiled "now come on"

Angie dragged Nat out into the middle of the room

"Who's this" Howard asked 

"Boys this is Natasha. She was with Dottie when I got there"

"And ya had to bring here home" Dugan sighed 

"Well I couldn't leave her there" 

"You and your big heart" Howard said 

"Shut up" she hissed 

Dugan bent down to the small girl hiding behind Angie "hello Natasha" he smiled "I'm Dugan" 

Nat smiled weakly 

"Dum dum Dugan" a man corrected 

"Shut up Sowyer" he said and Nat chuckled. 

"Well isn't this sweet" Peggy heard a taunting voice come from the other side of the room "everyone you care about in one room" 

Nat held onto Angie's leg tighter than ever. 

Dugan noticed the fear on Nat's face "who the hell are you" he hissed 

"Oh I'm sorry. Did Peggy forget to mention me" she smiled 

"That's Dottie" Peggy gritted her teeth as she put her hand on Angie's waist, pushing her behind her. 

"I'd let her go" Dottie smiled "theirs someone who's been missing her" 

Peggy kept her hand at Angie's waist. She pushed her behind her. 

"If you want Angie, your gonna have to get through us" Dugan hissed as he and the commandos stepped in front of Peggy. 

Dottie was easily outnumbered. She might be able to take a few of them, but not all of them at once. 

"Angela" a man said as he stepped into view 

Peggy felt Angie clench in fear as Henry stepped out of the shadows. Peggy's grip on Angie tightened. 

In a moment of weakness, Angie stepped closer to Peggy. She put her hands on the sides of her body and laid her head on her back. She let out a sigh. She was shaking in fear as she knew the two people who we're sure to kill her stood just in front of Peggy. 

"Dugan" Peggy said "get Nat and Angie out of here"

"No" Angie hissed as she put her arms around Peggy's waist "I'm not letting you go again" 

Peggy knew in that moment that Angie needed her. She looked around at the wall of men that stood before her. She felt safe enough to take her eyes off Dottie. 

"Angie" she smiled as she turned around. 

Howard looked back to see Peggy took her eyes off Dottie and focused on Angie "okay boys" he smiled and everyone knew what was going on. It was their turn to protect the women. Angie needed Peggy and Peggy relied on them to keep them both safe. 

"Darling it's going to be alright" Peggy said as Angie was frozen in fear. 

Angie couldn't move. She knew this is where she was going to die. There was no way she could escape Henry and Dottie. 

"Peggy" she finally whispered as she pulled her close "I know this is where it's all gonna end" 

"No" Peggy said as held her in her arms "what did I tell you last night. I'm going to fight for you this time" 

"Not that end" she sighed and her breathing increased "theirs no way we can escape Dottie and Henry" she sighed and tears stung her eyes "I love you. More than life it's self" she cried 

"Stop it" Peggy hissed "I'm going to get you through this" 

"I just want to thank you for giving me your love. It's gotten me through a lot and I would never in a million years trade it for anything"

"Your not dying, now would you please shut up" Howard hissed and Peggy turned around and kicked him. "Ow" he said as he held his back 

"Shut the hell up" she hissed as she put her attention back to Angie.

Angie was smiling at Peggy "was he bothering you" 

"Very much so" she said as she kissed her. She held her close as they deepened the kiss. 

"Your not going to die today" Peggy smiled as their lips parted "it's not just me here to protect you" she smiled and looked at the room of men "we've got our family here to help" she smiled 

"And Dottie's brought Henry. Peggy you don't realize what he's capable of" 

"Darling you seem to have forgotten my strength" she chuckled as she turned to the wall of men "how about it Henry. Me and you right here, right now. Winner takes Angie's heart" she said as Dugan stepped aside so Peggy could face him. 

"Alright" he hissed "your on" he said as he stepped forward and rolled up his sleeves. 

"Stop it" Angie hissed "you don't-"

"Darling," Peggy smiled as she turned to face her. 

Dugan stepped forward and grabbed the hand that was headed toward Peggy's face "your going to fight fair" Dugan hissed 

"I told you, you've forgotten my strength" Peggy finished as Dugan released 

Dugan stepped away. He stood in front of Angie, not letting her get close to the fight. 

Peggy stood in front of him. She rolled her shoulder back and stood up straight. She looked like a proper lady.

She waited as Henry stared at her. If he was going to do this he, he had to make the first move. Otherwise she would see it as surrender. 

He stepped forward grabbing Peggy's throat. 

Peggy chuckled slightly as he held her throat. She kneed him in his buddies and he immediately let go. When he released Peggy grabbed his hair and slammed his head against her knee. 

He stumbled for his balance before swinging his fist in her direction. 

Angie couldn't watch but she needed to. It hurt to see Peggy fighting again but she also needed to know she was winning. 

Howard had stepped back from the crowd and stood by Nat. He tired everything to keep her mind off of what was going on. 

"Y'know" he smiled "if you stick around for a little while, you'll get to meet my son or daughter" he smiled

"You have kids" she asked in excitement 

"No not yet, but my wife is expecting a child" he smiled. 

No one knew about Maria. No one knew about the baby. He couldn't wait to share the news with everyone 

Peggy quickly grabbed the arm that was heading in her direction. She twisted his wrist and grabbed his shirt. She threw him onto the balcony. 

"This seems familiar" she hissed as she kicked his stomach. 

The men didn't move. They all stood between Dottie and Angie, waiting for Dottie to try something. 

"Natasha, sweetie" she finally said "are you alright"

Nat didn't say anything 

"How have they been treating you, have they been feeding you well"

"Better than you ever did" Nat hissed 

"I'm sorry sweetie. You know money's tight" she sighed "come here, I want to see you"

Pinkerton was quick to respond with "yeah that's not going to happen" 

Dottie stepped closer to him and pulled out her knife "I suggest you hand her over" she hissed

Angie was shaking, badly. She was fearful that Henry would kill Peggy and Dottie would make her spend the rest of her life with Henry. 

Sowyer was the first to notice her shaking "hey, Pegs gonna be fine. I've seen her with bullet holes and blood everywhere kicking someone's ass like its nothing" he smiled trying to cheer her up. 

Dugan left Angie's side as he new Sowyer would be there with her. "I suggest you leave" Dugan finally said as he too held his knife 

Dottie swung it at Dugan. He stepped aside and swung his knife at her. He was trained in hand to hand. He taught himself how to shoot a gun. 

The knife cut Dottie's face and she stood back up. She turned around and went to kick him. 

"Really" Dugan smiled "your going to try that" he chuckled as he now held her foot. He threw her foot in the air making her fall to the ground. When she was on the ground a few of the other men came to her side. They managed to tie her up on a chair. 

"Peggy" Angie cried as Henry had her pinned to the edge of the balcony 

Peggy's eyes met Angie's for a brief second. Angie was terrified and it was all Peggy's fault. She should have kept walking that day she went by the diner. She should have never went in, never sat down, and never met Angie. 

No, she couldn't think like that. Angie was all she had in the world. She was grateful for her every second of every day. 

She gripped Henry's shirt and threw him off the edge of the balcony. She held him there long enough for him to grab ahold of the railing "let's see how long you can hold on" Peggy smiled as she walked back to Angie 

Angie didn't hesitate. She broke free from the protection of the men and ran toward Peggy. 

Peggy caught her in her arms and spun her around. "I feel like we're in a movie" she chuckled as she set Angie down 

Angie smiled and kissed her "why on earth did you let him live" 

"Well," Peggy sighed "if I threw him off the edge, it's murder. And I don't really feel like going to jail for murder. But if he falls on his own its suicide" 

Angie smiled at Peggy's logic. 

Peggy let Angie go after that smile. She stepped in front of her as she felt Angie's arms go around her waist. As she walked towards the room of men as she had Angie holding onto her. 

"What did I miss" she said as she entered 

"just this" Dugan smiled proudly as he showed Peggy the tied up Dottie. 

She smiled "I have to say I'm impressed" she said as she removed Angie's arms. "Stay back here" she mumbled before kissing her softly. Her eyes met Sowyers and he knew it was his job to protect Angie. 

"Well I don't see why she was so hard to defeat" he chuckled "just watch her patterns and get one step ahead of her" 

"You know I don't do that. I fight in the moment not look for damn patterns" she said as she stepped closer "how's it feel to be the one in the chair about to receive the beatings" she smiled at Dottie 

"I'm not afraid of you" she hissed as she threw a knife in Angie's direction. Dugan reacted quickly by restraining her. 

Peggy was too far away to save Angie. 

Sowyer quickly stepped in front of her as the knife went into Angie's shoulder. 

He couldn't save her. 

When Peggy's saw blood she panicked and ran to Angie. 

"Angie" she cried as she fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie have decided to stick together and fight for each other. Yay! 
> 
> But Dottie came back and hurt Angie....
> 
> Will Henry live and come back for Peggy?
> 
> Will Angie die in Peggy's arms, or can Peggy save her before it's too late?


	11. Chapter 11

She held her in her arms. 

"I'm okay" Angie smiled. She was lying and Peggy knew it. 

"Stop it Angie. You don't have to be like this around me" 

Angie smiled as Peggy stared at the knife. Her hand went to tuck a stray piece of Peggy's hair behind her ear "Peggy" she said softly "I'm okay. Im....I'm okay" 

Peggy had tears in her eyes. She couldn't lose Angie, she wasn't going to lose Angie 

"Howard" she hissed "call for help" She realized she had to get the knife out or Angie may bleed to death 

"Darling this is going to hurt" she said softly 

Seeing as Peggy was attending Angie's wounds, Dugan took the liberty of restraining Dottie. This time making sure she didn't get loose. One of the other boys took nat to her bedroom. They turned on the tv as she didn't need to see what was going out there. 

Angie relaxed in Peggy's care. She knew she was okay. If she died, she'd die happy. 

Angie was never one to take pain. So when Peggy pulled the knife out of her arm she screamed in pain. 

It killed Peggy to hear her scream in such a way. Broke her heart. She never wanted to hear that again. 

When she had the knife out of Angie she tossed it to the side and ripped her blouse off, balling it up and pressing it into her bleeding shoulder. 

It was too much blood. Her hands were too red. Too sticky. 

It was evident the knife had hit a major artery. 

She burst into more tears as the woman she loved bled to death in her arms. 

"Their on their way" Howard said as he ran back into the room 

Peggy nodded before putting her attention back to Angie. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help. Angie needed blood. Peggy knew that. 

"I've got to give her blood" Peggy said but she had no idea how. She's taken blood, when soldiers or families would donate during the war, but she's never given to some one. 

"Peggy" Dugan said softly as he shoved Dottie into one of the other men "that's-"

"I don't care" she cried "I'm losing her, she's not gonna live to see the paramedics" 

"Peggy if you do this, you may not make it to see the paramedics" Dugan said as he was now standing next to her 

"That's a chance I'm willing to take" she said as she looked at Angie. Her horrid dreams of Angie dying in her arms was coming true. She was shaking. She needed to get herself under control. 

Dugan nodded before walking away. He returned moments later with what they needed. 

During the war they learned how to survive with little to nothing. When needed they made things to help the others. 

Dugan managed to make something to transfer Peggy's blood to Angie. It wouldn't guarantee Peggy's safety, but it would get the job done. 

Peggy watched as Angie fought to stay awake. It was killing her. She'd give anything to trade her places. 

She looked up at Dugan before nodding and extending her arm. Slowly he stuck the needle in her arm and she watched as the tube filled with her blood. When he put the other end into Angie's arm, Peggy felt a wave of relief knowing Angie would have all the blood she needed. 

Dugan however couldn't watch. He couldn't watch as Peggy slowly died. 

"It's going to be alight, my darling" Peggy whispered to Angie as she held her close 

"Peggy" Angie said weakly "what are you doing" 

Peggy kissed her fore head. Thankful just to hear Angie's faint voice "I'm keeping you alive" she smiled. 

After a bit Peggy began to grow weak from her own blood loss. If help didn't get here soon this would all be pointless. They would both bleed to death. 

Seeing Peggy getting weak, Howard and Sowyer moved the sofa for her to lean against as she held Angie. 

Peggy rested against the couch as she closed her eyes, holding the woman she loved. 

\--

When Peggy opened her eyes she was in another room. Their was no one around. Just her, on a bed, alone. 

She blinked a few times. Looking around. To her left their was a curtain, but it was closed. Blocking her from seeing that side of the room. 

"Angie" she said as she remembered what happened. Immediately she found her feet, stumbling to regain her balance. 

Apparently she's been out longer than she thought. She was having trouble walking. 

She stumbled as she tried to get her legs to move. She fell against the bed quite a few times before she heard the door open. 

Snapping her head up she saw Dugan 

"Really Peggy" he sighed not at all surprised that Peggy would be up and at em as soon as she woke 

"Angie" she repeated and her heart started racing 

"She's....Peggy come on, sit back down" he ushered her back into the bed before taking her hand "you barely made it"

"Where's Angie" she said sharply 

"She's alive, just in bad shape" he said a bit ashamed 

"I want to see her" 

"I don't know if that's-"

"Timothy Dugan I want to see her" she hissed and he nodded 

"Alright" he spoke softly, almost as if he was ashamed of something. 

He walked over to the curtain, pulling it back to reveal Angie laying in the bed. Asleep. 

Peggy was back on her feet as soon as she saw her. She fell and he caught her as she made her way to Angie. 

She looked at her, making sure everything was alright before kissing her forehead "how's she doing" she asked faintly as she was now leaning against Angie's bed. 

"She's a fighter, that one" he sighed "Peggy you've been out for about a week now. They didn't think you'd wake, but I knew better. You've been in worse and I knew you'd pull through. But Angie...she's not as good" he said softly as he looked at her "she's been up and down over the past week. She gets better, then something happens and it gets worse. I'm sorry, but I don't think she's -"

"Don't say it" Peggy had tears in her eyes once more. She put her hand to Angie's cheek, putting their heads together "please" she whispered so quietly "don't leave me. I know I left you, but Angie....I can't go on without you" she let her tear run down her face 

With the biggest smile Dugan left the room, standing in the hall to insure they had their privacy 

Peggy didn't think twice about her next move. She knew Dugan was just outside the door and she felt safe. Slowly she climbed into the bed next to Angie. She held her close as she cried. She begged her to wake up. Over and over she begged. 

\--

"What happened to Dottie and Henry" Peggy asked 

It's been a few days since she woke up and Angie still laid there sleeping. Not once moving. 

She was however making progress, or so they said. 

"Just after you were taken to the hospital, the SSR showed up. I told Daniel Dottie attacked you and he didn't hesitate to take her into custody. As for Henry....he didn't have as good a grip as he would have liked" Dugan said bluntly 

Peggy simply nodded as she finished fixing her hair. She had a big day ahead of her and needed to look her best. Daniel was coming to see her and potentially let her back into the SSR "and Natasha" 

"She's outside. Dying to see you. Been staying with Jarvis and his wife" 

Peggy smiled, happy to know she was okay "let her in here" she smiled as she was finished getting ready. 

When Dugan opened the door the redhead ran straight in followed by a few men 

"Peggy" she cried as she pulled her close 

"Hey there kiddo" Peggy smiled as she leaned down to returned her hug "Jarvis been treating you okay" she said as she glanced up to see Jarvis walking in 

"Yeah. Him and miss Anna been real nice to me" 

"That's what I like to hear" she smiled before kissing her forehead. She properly stood before smiling "mister Jarvis"

"Miss carter" he smiled "it's nice to see your up and well" 

"One can only sleep for so long" she managed a small chuckle. 

All the eyes in the room darted to the same spot when they heard a faint voice 

"Peggy" Angie managed to mumble. 

Peggy was at her side within seconds "Angie" she exclaimed as she was extremely worried about her. She took her hand and held it between her hands 

Angie went to sit up but was stopped by Peggy "darling please take it easy" she said softly 

"Oh so you get to run around chasing bad guys right after stitches, but I have to be careful sitting up" she said holding back a chuckle 

Peggy rolled her eyes playfully before kissing her deeply. Even after this Angie managed to keep her usual joking attitude "now your understanding my logic" she teased with the biggest smile 

Angie ignored Peggy's worries and tried to sit up. She failed as her shoulder was in too much pain 

Peggy rolled her eyes "your as stubborn as a bull" she said as she wrapped her arms around Angie and helped her sit up 

"But I'm your bull" Angie whispered against Peggy's lips 

"Yes you are. My beautiful bull" 

Angie reached her hand up and brushed Peggy's check with the biggest smile 

"Darling" Peggy finally said "I didn't think you were going to wake" 

"And leave you here" she exclaimed "theirs no way I'd miss seeing your smile" Angie looked into Peggy's big beautiful brown orbs and she felt safe. 

Peggy never wanted to leave this woman again. She needed her more than she would like to admit. Slowly she rested her head against Angie's before kissing her deeply 

"Your not allowed in there" Dugan said rather loudly from the hall 

Peggy slightly broke from the embrace and turned to see the shouting Dugan. 

She was too late and before she had a chance to properly brake her embrace from Angie, Daniel was standing before her. Staring at the two of them. His face was blank 

Peggy turned her head to face Angie on the bed "oh bloody hell" she whispered to Angie. She's had enough to worry about. She didn't need the stress Daniel was certainly about to give her after what he's just seen 

Angie smiled at her adorable British phrase. Her hand was still holding Peggy's cheek, slowly she let it fall to the bed, releasing her English lover

Peggy smiled at Angie before properly turning to face Daniel "agent Sousa" she said with a small nod 

"It's chief now" he said subconsciously. His face was plastered with shock 

Peggy met the eyes of the few around them "Daniel are you alright" 

"W-were you just...." He couldn't say it 

"Just what?" Peggy asked as she put on a confused face "giving my dear friend a hug after she woke up?"

"No. You were just kissing her" 

"No she wasn't" Angie piped up 

Peggy turned to see Angie and smiled softly "darling, rest. I'll take care of this" she sighed before turning back to Daniel "Do you mind if we take this out into the hall" 

"After you" he said clearly mad at her 

Peggy walked past and into the hall where she saw Natasha with Jarvis. 

Nat ran back up to her, just like she had moments ago "Peggy Peggy look what I made" 

"You made this" Peggy asked as she bent down to examine the drawing "you've got real talent sweetie"

"You really think so" 

"I know so" she smiled before handing her back the paper "you know who'd love to see this?"

"No" she said a bit curious 

"Angie" 

"She's awake" Nat exclaimed 

"Just woke up" Peggy smiled "why don't you go see her"

"Okay" she said excitedly as she ran past Peggy into the bed room. Peggy stood to face Daniel with the biggest smile before realizing something "Natasha" she hollered and the little one turned to face her "go easy on her. Don't let her pick you up, and no climbing on her. She's still hurt" 

"Okay" she smiled before turning to go into the room. When she made it to the door, she stopped and ran back to Peggy "thank you" she said as she wrapped her into a hug 

Peggy gladly returned the hug "for what" she asked softly as she held nat. 

"For being my friend. For getting me out of there, showing me what it's like to have a real family" 

Peggy had tears in her eyes. She never imagined she impacted this little a ones life that much "your very welcome darling" Peggy said softly before letting Natasha go. She watched as she ran into the room to see Angie. 

When she stood, she wiped her eyes. Getting rid of the tears 

Daniel watched as the little one embraced Peggy. Did Peggy have a child? 

"Alright. Back to our previous problem" Peggy grumbled "no I didn't kiss Angie. I have a boyfriend remember" 

He stared at her. A bit in disbelief 

Jones happened to be walking by at that exact moment. Peggy shook her head and rolled her eyes before pulling him close. She kissed him deeply, leaving him dazed. She smiled as their lips parted keeping him close, just as she did for Angie. 

Jones was in a complete daze by Peggy kissing him in such a way "ummm" he managed to say 

"Don't act so surprised darling" Peggy said with the biggest smile "I was only showing Daniel here how much I love you" 

Jones quickly took the hint and smiled "guess I just wasn't expecting a kiss like that is all" he said a bit lower to seem like it was just for Peggy. With the biggest smile he kissed her briefly before whispering into her ear. He whispered nonsense but Peggy knew exactly what to do 

"Jones" she exclaimed with the biggest smile "save those thoughts for when we're home" she whispered before walking back over to Daniel satisfied with their little scene 

She made a mental note to kiss Angie even deeper than she did jones. Why? Just because she loved her 

Daniel was a bit uncomfortable with Peggy's little exchange and he didn't do much to hide it

"You were saying" Peggy said as she now stood in front of him

"Okay maybe you weren't kissing Angie" he said a bit ashamed 

"Can we please talk about the matter at hand" Peggy asked wanting to change the subject 

"Please" He said as he looked at her "we really need you back peg. As much as I hate to admit it, we got nothing" 

"Believe me. I'm eager to get back to work" she loved knowing they needed her. That she was more than their secretary 

"Good. As soon as your ready we'd love to have you back"

"Chief" they were interrupted by one of his agents 

"Looks like that's my cue" he sighed "I look forward to seeing you at work Carter. Jarvis knows where the building is so he can bring you" 

Peggy smiled and let him go before walking back in to see Angie. 

She smiled at the sight before her. Natasha was in Angie's lap and they both had big smiles on their faces 

"I thought I told you not to climb on Angie" Peggy smiled as she walked over to them 

"She's fine English" 

"Darling your hurt. You need rest. Not her climbing all over you" 

"Fine" Angie sighed in defeat. She knew Peggy was right 

Peggy smiled as she helped Natasha down from the bed. As soon as her little feet hit the floor she was gone. Out the door and headed back to Jarvis and Anna to draw something else. 

When she was gone, Peggy brought Angie's lips to hers, kissing her deeply "God how I've missed your lips"

Angie couldn't contain her laugh "you just kissed me about 20 minutes ago" 

"20 minutes too long" she whispered as she kissed her again. 

She was madly in love with this Italian woman and hated her self for ever leaving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've started a few other series and I'm going to have to come up with some type of schedule for them!
> 
> But onto the matter at hand; 
> 
> Peggy managed to risk her life for Angie. Giving her blood in such a dangerous way. 
> 
> But hey, what was she supposed to do with her love bleeding out before her. 
> 
> But all is well. Both survived! 
> 
> How are you liking them with baby Natasha? 
> 
> I'm gonna try to steer clear of angsty things and write more fluff fit the two of them


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Angie was cleared to leave the hospital and Peggy had managed to get a few weeks off of work, knowing Angie would need her help. 

"Darling, are you ready" Peggy asked as she stepped through the door.

She stopped and smiled at the sight before her. Angie was standing by the bed while Nat put more and more tape over her bandage "I think we've got a doctor on our hands" Angie turned to see Peggy with the biggest grin 

"I can see that" she spoke softly, walking over to the two of them. She naturally let her hand fall victim to Angie's back, using the other to take the tape from Natasha "I think that's enough" she chuckled and tossed it back on the bed. 

When Peggy held out her arms, Natasha fell into them. Gently Peggy set her down "go grab your pictures so we can take them home" she picked up Angie's small bag of things before turning to face her. "How are you feeling?" She gently let her hands run down the sides of Angie's arms. 

"Good, considering I was stabbed" she teased with a small smile 

"Yeah....sorry about that" She smiled and gently kissed her 

Angie let her free hand, as one was in a sling so her shoulder wouldn't be strained, gently caress Peggy's cheek 

"Ewwww" they both heard and broke with big smiles. As if in unison, they both turned their heads to nat who was watching with her pictures in hand. 

Just to tease the little one, Peggy brought her hand up to Angie's chin, turning her head to face her. She kissed her gently, letting her hand move to hold the side of Angie's neck 

Angie pulled form Peggy's lips a few seconds later "she's not exactly used to us yet. She knows us individually, but give her time to adjust to us as a couple" Angie spoke softly, almost in a whisper 

"Your right" Peggy said before letting Angie fall from her arms. She held her bag and smiled at the disgusted child "but that doesn't mean I'm never kissing you"

"You'd be in big trouble of you stopped that" Angie had the smallest grin on her face as she walked out of the hospital room, toward the exit. Natasha was right behind her, followed by Peggy. 

Once outside, Angie sighed as she was rushed by fans.

Each one waving papers and screaming to get the famous Angela Martin's attention. 

Peggy wasn't used to the crowds and neither was Natasha. Nat clung to Peggy's side, while Peggy tried to keep the people away from Angie. 

Thankfully, a few men ran to their aid and helped them get through the crowd. Once in the car, Peggy sighed. Relieved that was over "wow....I really missed a lot huh"

"Just my career. But you always said I would be a star" 

"You were a star when we met and your a star now. You just needed a smart person to see the talent you had" she spoke softly as they both sat in the back seat "who's driving?"

"One of my guards" Angie sighed and leaned back in her seat. 

It was then that Peggy noticed. 

This woman was tired. Tired of the constant hiding. Tired of running from crowds. Tired of stress, of danger. Of everything Peggy had put her through. 

But she always kept that smile. Sometimes forced, sometimes genuine. But always a smile 

It was evident that the effects of fame had changed her. Slightly, but it had. The way she acted in public was different than before. She was still the same girl to those who knew her, but to strangers she seemed to hide her self. Hide her life like she was ashamed. 

Peggy put on a smile of her own and settled in for the small drive "so miss Martin, where are we headed?" 

"This time, I'll provide the mansion" she whispered as she kept her eyes closed 

\--

"Woah" nat gasped as she got out "this is your home"

"No" Angie corrected her once they were inside "this is our home" she walked inside like she always did, forgetting Peggy and nat had no idea where to go. She met Peggy's gaze and it was evident they had something to speak about 

"Natasha why don't you head up stairs? Hm? Maybe pick out a bedroom?" Angie said with a small smile 

Peggy was blown away by Angie's home "Angie this is...."

"Big? Yeah I know. It's not exactly the size I had wanted, but I hope it's not too much for you. If it is we can-" 

Peggy had enough of her adorable rambling and silenced her with a kiss 

When Angie finally pulled form the kiss she heard Peggy whisper "it's perfect" 

Peggy quickly let Angie go and turned away from her when she heard the door open "Although I could use without that happening" she whispered to only Angie 

Angie managed to speak to the man in Italian. Instructing him to never come inside. That the house was now off limits 

When he did leave Angie sighed "this home is great and all but....I don't know. I guess I just want a small apartment" Angie admitted as she walked deeper into the home "y'know, a small place for just the two of us"

"What about..."

"That's what we need to talk about" Angie sighed as she walked deeper into the house. 

Peggy followed and took a seat on the couch when they arrived in the living room. 

She made her self right at home, and leaned a bit sideways on the couch, a position Angie took to her use and curled up next to Peggy

"Can we keep her?" Angie finally asked, her head laying on Peggy's breast, fingers playing with the buttons on her blouse 

"We could, but she has a mother out there. What life could we give her? One where she has to keep her parents a secret" Peggy spoke passionately. She wanted to give Angie a child. More than anything she wanted to, but they couldn't. 

"I guess your right. I just thought....Maybe that...."

"I know" Peggy whispered and gently kissed the top of her head "I wish we could. I really do"

Angie simply sighed "maybe one day things will change. Do you know where her mother is?"

"I do" Peggy admitted and felt Angie tense up, clearly not wanting to say goodbye to nat this soon "her mother is in Russia, been looking for nat for quite some time now"

\--

Peggy opened the door to her new home, looking at the woman that was Natasha's mother "hello" she said, trying English.

When the woman didn't respond she spoke in Russian. 

"Angie, bring nat down would you" Peggy said knowing how hard this was on Angie. 

It's been a few weeks since they both moved in, the three of them became quite the family. They managed to get Nat into a nearby school, one she seemed to be enjoying quite well. She was an enthusiastic kid, loved learning. They had breakfast together, before sending her off to school. Peggy would pick her up, and the two of them would meet Angie at Howard's studio, which also housed the SSR. While Peggy went back to work, Angie and nat had fun on set. When they all finished the three of them always went out to eat. They were the perfect family.

Angie had tears in her eyes as she walked with nat down the steps. It crushed Peggy to see her this way 

"Mama" Natasha screamed and ran to the woman's arms. They had a brief exchange, followed by many tears from all four women. 

Angie held Nat's small bag, afraid to let it go. When the woman reached for it, Angie stood stiff. 

"Darling, we have to do this" Peggy spoke softly "it's Natasha's family. I know it hurts, but her mother is here for her now" 

Angie set the bag down and pulled Natasha into a hug, peppering her cheeks with kisses 

Natasha rolled her eyes and tried to get free "mom stop" she squirmed with the smallest giggle. 

Peggy's heart stopped when she heard nat call Angie 'mom' and by the looks of it, so did Angie's. 

Angie let her go and held her waist "sweetie, I love you. More than anything. Your gonna go stay with your mama for a while now. But you can call us any time okay" 

"I don't wanna go" Nat complained and she looked to Peggy "Peggy please don't make me go. I wanna stay with you. I wanna stay with you and mommy" 

A tear ran down Angie's face when she heard the name again 

Peggy gently leaned down to the child "darling, their isn't anything I can do. She's your mother. I have to let you go" 

"But your my mom. Your my moms" she said with tears in her eyes 

Peggy pulled her into a tight embrace "I know darling. And we will always be here if you need us, but your mama had missed you"

"I don't wanna Peggy. Please don't make me go" she cried and her mother picked her up. She thanked Peggy in Russian and as she walked out the door, both women cried. 

Natasha kept screaming for them. Begging them to let her stay. It broke both their hearts. 

When the door closed, Angie face fell into Peggy's chest, crying

Peggy held her close, letting her hands run up and down her chest as she too cried. 

\--

That night both women kept their distance in bed. Each not daring to say a word, or move a muscle. 

Peggy looked at Angie and finally said "darling" in almost a whisper 

Angie rolled over to face Peggy, her face puffy and red from crying "Peggy" she cried and moved closer, curling up in her arms 

"I know" Peggy whispered and kissed her forehead "I miss her too"

\--

Each day it got a lot harder, but a little easier. 

Instead of forgetting Natasha, they let her become a distant memory. One they would often remember and smile about. 

\--

A few weeks later they had all their belongings packed, ready to move into their new apartment. High security was what Peggy looked for, and Angie found the best view. 

When they arrived, they unpacked what they had and decorated their small little place.

It was perfect for the two of them, and Angie let two of her guards stay outside of the apartment. Assuring no one entered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is a bit rushed, but I'm trying to bring this story to an end. I've got so many other I want to get started and work on! 
> 
> I'm sorry for those of you who don't want this one to end! 
> 
> But nat :( she had to leave with her real mother :( she was so happy with Peggy and Angie :'(


	13. Chapter 13

When they were completely settled in, the two of them sat on the couch. Curled up in each other's arms. 

Gently Peggy kissed Angie's forehead. She moved to hold Angie's hand, and kissed that as well. She kissed her wrist, her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her lips. 

Angie giggled after each kiss, loving this woman "English" she smiled and laid back on the couch, pulling Peggy atop her 

"God I love that name" Peggy whispered as she straddled the woman below her. Lips going right for her neck 

Angie moaned softly and tilted her head, giving Peggy more room 

"It's so sexy. Just the way you say it" she whispered between small nips at Angie's neck. 

"Mmm" Angie moaned softly, in complete love for the way Peggy kissed her neck "don't stop English, don't ever stop"

Hearing her say it again sent surges through Peggy's body. She let her hands firmly hold Angie's waist, lips still nipping at Angie's soft skin. 

When Angie moaned again, her hips gently lifted against Peggy's, encouraging her onward. 

Peggy took the hint and started sucking on Angie's neck, watching as the small marks faded before making another. 

Angie's hands moved up Peggy's back, slipping under her top. She stopped and slightly winced in pain as she tried to slip it over Peggy's head 

Peggy giggled softly and grabbed her hands, setting them down on the couch "darling, don't strain yourself. Let me" she whispered and finished taking her top off. Watching Angie's eyes grow with excitement at the exposed woman. The hunger in her eyes excited Peggy, just knowing Angie couldn't wait to get her hands on her. 

Peggy removed her top, tossing it to the side before unclipping her bra. Angie's eyes grew with excitement and she slowly leaned up to let her lips gently kiss Peggy's breast. 

Peggy moaned softly, laying Angie back on the couch. Her hands moved to the sides of Angie's head as she laid slightly forward, letting her breasts fall on Angie's face 

Angie let her hands slip into Peggy's skirt, tugging at the material, wanting it gone. 

Peggy felt her self growing more and more excited for this woman, her hips gently began to grind against Angie, ignoring the tugging at her clothes. Her breasts burned with each kiss the Italian placed on them, growing more and more a tune to her lips. 

The Italian let her hands roam Peggy's legs, up and down the insides of her thighs. She felt the thin material of her stockings and smiled. It was oddly sexy. The way she had free access to rub whatever she wanted of this woman. 

Her hips jerked forward, lips parting to let a gasp pass over them as she felt wandering fingers against her thigh. Her eyes rolled back into her head as those wandering fingers pulled her skirt off. It fell down her legs and she slightly moved to kick it the rest of the way off. 

Within her kicking it off, she jerked her hips forward, pounding against her Italian lover. She was lost in a deep moan and went weak at the contact. Her body fell against Angie's before propping her arms beneath her and resuming her position. 

Her hands were on both sides of Angie's head, breasts smacking against the actresses face. Feeling over whelmed, Peggy moved lower down Angie's body. She captured the perfect pink lips within her own and kissed her with undeniable passion. 

Lips locking with the British Agent above her, Angie let her fingers continue to remove clothing. She was fast in removing her panties, throwing them to the side before playing in Peggy's clit. 

Fingers gently rubbed her clit, playing with her entrance when the normally composed Agent let out a guttural moan from deep within. Her hands still propped on each side of Angie's head. Instinctually she jerked her hips, grinding once more against Angie. 

Within her grinding, she made those fingers enter her and she gasped in pure pleasure "Angie...." She gasped before moving her hips again 

"That's it English" Angie whispered against her neck. She propped her fingers up for Peggy to ride, feeling the folds between her legs slick with arousal

Moaning once more, Peggy viscously rode the fingers she was presented with, curling her hips with each thrust downward. She was fast, demanding, and not at all gentle. She needed this woman, loved this woman, and she moaned her name. 

Feeling the way she rode her fingers, Angie let her teeth sink into Peggy's neck. Nipping gently at the soft flesh. 

It wasn't long before Peggy's walls tightened around her fingers. She knew the woman would grow weak, knew she wouldn't be able to finish the job. 

Her movements slowed as her walls tightened. Moaning Angie's name once more she couldn't continue. She was in too much pleasure, so she relied on the Italian to finish for her 

Lifting her own hips, Angie pushed Peggy's in the air before laying hers back down. Her fingers were fast, rough inside her British lover. Her own moans escaped her lips at the feeling of being inside her. It was easily the second best feeling she's ever been given. Right behind the feeling of Peggy inside her. 

The quick moving fingers did the job and within seconds Peggy was crying Angie's name as she hit her climax. She clenched before relaxing, letting her liquid coax Angie's fingers "I love you" she mumbled as she came 

"I love you too" Angie smiled and kept her fingers moving, helping the Brit to ride out her high. 

When she finally pulled her fingers out, they truly were coated in Peggy's white liquid. It caused a smile on her lips before she sucked on her fingers. She stared intently into Peggy's eyes as cleaned her fingers. 

This was one of the sexiest things the British woman had ever seen. Her eyes locked on Angie's mouth as she cleaned peggy off of her fingers. Without realizing it, Peggy let out a soft moan. As soon as those fingers were clean, Peggy trapped her in a deep kiss. Aha tasted herself on Angie's lips and it was thrilling. 

\--

At least an hour later, the two remained on the couch. Breathless. Both naked, and both panting 

Peggy laid atop Angie, protecting her from the cool air of the room. Her face was nuzzled into the Italians neck, hands around her waist. 

They both laid still, catching their breath after their actions when Angie finally spoke "don't ever let me go pegs" she demanded more than anything else. The way it felt to be in her arms was something she never wanted to go without again 

"I wouldn't dream of it darling" Peggy whispered breathlessly against her love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is the end of this serious. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry if this wasn't the best ending. But I left it open incase I ever did want to come back to it. 
> 
> I have other works planned, so they should be up soon! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and don't forget to leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Peggy's new mission.
> 
> Dottie will be popping up next chapter, so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
